Bella
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks with her father, after something tragic happened 2 years ago that she can't seem to escape. But she finds it in Forks, what will she do? Cannon parings A/J R/E B/E after a while
1. Welcome Back Bella!

Chapter 1; homecoming

As I sat there in silence I was wonder how everything was happening. Tears rolled down my cheeks, this was the worst 8th birthday in the history of 9th birthdays. First I get up this morning and my parents tell me that they are getting a divorce, and then my three best friends (Alice, Emmett, Edward) tell me they are moving. I ignored all my gifts and ran up to my room locking my door once I slammed it. Nothing just nothing was going right today.

**2 weeks later**

My mother made me pack up all my things last week. She then told me that I was going to live with her in Pheonix. I didn't want to leave my dad behind, but my mother said I was going with her, no if ands or buts. Edward, Alice, and Emmett left the day before last and I didn't know if I was ever going to see them again. But today I was leaving for a three day drive to Pheonix with my mother, good-bye Forks i'll miss you.

**9 years later**

My mother had gotten remarried three years ago and now I had my 'half siblings' James and Victoria. I hated Pheonix, and thats why I made the desion to go live with Charlie. When we left Forks I found out that both my parents came from money and had money. So did my stepdad Phil, now both my parents were millionaries. I left Forks at the age of 8, being chubby and short; but now I lost all the baby fat and now i'm 5'6 and a little under a 115lbs. I got off the plane in Port Angles and automatically saw Charlie. He hadn't changed much in the last 8 years. I had my Coach hand-bag on my wrist, and my Louis Vittion bag in my other hand. I ran towards my father with open arms, I was beyond excited to see him. "DADDY!" I said "Bella, oh how i've missed you!" We hugged each other for a couple more seconds "Bella, why don't we go get your baggage, and then I can take you to the new house." I nodded to my father as we walked to baggage claim.

"Bella, I wanted to let you know that the Cullen's moved back to Forks, they live right next door to us. Just for a heads up." He said as we grabed my six Louis Vittion suit cases off the carts. "I have to us the bathroom before we go, so i'll be right back." He nodded and I headed towards the ladies room. I walked threw the bathroom door and went straight to the full length mirror on the far wall. My light blue skinney jeans, gray and white sweater with a white cami from Hollister, the black round toed Kate Spade heals, and gray and ivory coach bag was perfect. From sitting on a plane for 3 and a half hours there were no rinkles.

Charlie drove the the mansion in the seculded part of Forks. I looked at the houses around and they were pretty fancy, as Charlie pulled into the yard of the most beautiful house I look to the house next to it. Sitting on the front porch I guessed was Alice. As soon as we pulled in she ran over to the house, my dad started on getting six Louis suit cases out Alice was talking a million miles per-hour. "OMG! Bella, I love your outfit, it is soo cute!" "Yours too Ali!" She was wearing a white weat seal sweater dress that came right above her knees and pink nine west leopard print heels. "Bella you were saying something about your car while we were driving, what was it?" "Oh yea, mom is sending my audi Sunday, so I have to go pick it up, and I will have it for school next week." He looked up and nodded so I knew he heard what I said. My dad, Alice, and I got the suit cases in the house with one trip. As we got to my room my dad left Alice and I to catch up.

Alice was sitting on my bed talking to me when I started to unpack. "You have and Audi? I have a yellow Porsche 911 turbo." I nodded as I opened the door to my huge walk in closet. I set my first suit case on my queen sized bed, and Alice gasped. "What?" I asked confused, but I saw her eyes fixed on my suit case filled with desinger shoes. Everything in every suit case was designer, so every time I opened a suit case she gasped, and I started laughing. But as we unpacked I found out different things, like her Edward and Emmett would be starting senior year at Westward prep with me. I finished unpacking and Alice went home right before we sat down to eat dinner. But tomorrow we were going shopping and Emmett and Edward would be coming to carry out bags, Alice said they didn't have a choice, I wasn't surprised by what the little pixie could do.


	2. Shopping and Surprises

Chapter 2: Shopping Trip

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for the shopping trip. I had yet to see Emmett and Edward so I needed to make a good first impression. I was no longer the dorky Bella they used to know, I was the new and improved Bella from head to toe. After I took my shower and lathered my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo I pulled on black DKNY skinney jeans, a short sleve juicy couture graphic tee shirt, and flat black steve madden boot. To give the outfit a little more pop I added a neon pink Jimmy Choo tote bag and a pair of large Gucci sunglasses to hold back my shoulder length brown hair. I straightened it so the layers I had looked choppy. When Alice walked over to let me know she was ready to leave this morning she came over wearing the most adorable dress. It was a gray dress that she paired with gray guess heals. We walked over to her front yard to see Emmett and Edward leaning up against a volvo.

Alice 'cleared her throught' and their heads turned around. Emmett smiled and Edwards mouth just dropped, I guess I wasn't what he expected. "Edward you might wanna close your mouth, the flies might get in." I laughed, and he quickly shut his mouth. We ended up taking two cars, Alice and I in her porsche and Edward and Emmett in the volvo. The whole way to the mall in Olympia Alice and I talked about the last eight years. I told her about my mom and Phil, and how I got James in Victoria in the family. But before I knew it we were at the mall. I got out and smoothed my outfit. We walked into the mall because we were meeting the boys in front of Nordstroms. While we waited for the boys Alice and I talked some more. About ten minutes later Emmett and Edward were walking our way with two other people. As they neared closer I noticed who the people were. It was Jasper and Rosalie Hale my two best friends from Pheonix, until they moved two years ago. "Jazz, Rose!" I yelled and they looked at me "BELLA! Omg we haven't seen you in what two years?" "I know i've missed you so much! Do you live in Olympia?" "No, we live in Forks, two houses up from your dad!" As I was about ot say something Alice piped in. " Wait so you three know each other, that tottaly ruins my surprise."

I laughed at Alice as she fake pouted and Jasper glided over and kissed her cheek. "Ok, so Jazz is dating Alice, so let me guess your dating Edward?" "nope" she laughed as Emmett put his arms around her. "Apparently none of the girls are Westward are good enough for him." I just laughed. Shopping was fun, we bought so much stuff that we had to make three trips to the car; and then we had ten bags each at the end of the day. We ended up going to dinner at a little Italian resturant called La Bella Italia. Dinner was so much fun because the waitress wouldn't stop oogling Edward and everyone thought it was funny but him; and then Emmet stuck two straws up his nose pretending to be a walerus. By the time we got home and had all my bags in the house it was 9:00. The day was beyond funny, and then I remembered I had to call home to talk to Victoria and James.


	3. Sleepovers and truth or dare!

Chapter 3: Sleepovers and Truth or Dare

That Friday the week before school Alice called Rose and I for a sleepover. So at 6:00 sharp we were walking onto Alice's front pourch and ringing the door bell. As she answered the door we ran up stairs with our bags in hand to change into our pajamas. I threw on my leopard print shorts and my white cake shirt on, we soon started with the festivites. The three girls gather in Alices room and she announced that we would be joining the boys downstairs.

We walked down the stairs to see Emmett bouncing up-and-down. As soon as we stepped foot in the living room Emmett started to yell "We're playing truth or dare Bella, truth or dare!" I laughed it was a good game to play, I could see why Emmett was excited. As the six of us sat down to play truth or dare Emmett started whining that he wanted to go first, so to stop the annoyance we gave into him. "Rosie, truth or dare?" she groaned but let out a sigh and an answer, "dare I guess." He smiled, "I dare you to kiss me!!" She did as she was told with a laugh and we all rolled our eyes. "Ok, Emmett next time you can't dare a person something that they already do!" I said, he nodded with an ok knowing that he was defeted.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked "truth" she paused for a second thinking. "Did anything happen after Jasper and I left?" I stalled, everything that happened in the last two years were things that I didn't want them to know. "yes." and I left it at that before anyone could ask any questions. "Jasper truth or dare?" I asked "Dare!" "Ok, I dare you to french kiss Emmett!!!" He stared at me wide eyed, "Bella, please don't make me do this!" I laughed evily "you're the one who chose dare, now do it or you are a chicken!" He groweled at me adn the slowly walked over to Emmett, he quickly kissed him and then ran back over to his seat wiping off his mouth and saying yuck! gross! over and over.

"Edward truth or dare?" Jasper asked "dare, dude do you even have to ask?" Jasper rolled his eyes and started his dare, "I want you to kiss Bella, on the lips tounge and all!" Now I was the one growling at Jasper; Edward casualy walked over and kissed me. As son as his lips tounched mine I felt a spark between us. We didn't stop either, his tounge licked my lips asking for entrence and I gladly opened them. A couple seconds later Emmett coughed 'get a room' and we stopped. As soon as we stopped it brought back memories of **that** night with **him**. I started crying and ran out of the room and into the kitchen, this was all to much right now.

**EPOV**

Bella ran out of the room crying. Honestly was it me? Was my kissing that bad? "I'm going to see if she is ok." Alice said getting up. "No, Alice let me go talk to her." I got up and started towards the kitchen. As I walked in the room Bella was no-where to be seen, but she was clearly in the room because you could hear her sobbs from behind the Island. "Bella, was it something I did? Am I really that bad of a kisser?" I asked as I came to sit next to her on the floor, she just laughed "No, anything but. Your kissing is far beyond anything I have ever done." I laughed, "Bella, then what was it? You can tell me anything, you can trust me." She sighed was it really something that bad? "Well do you remember when Rose asked if something had happened when they were gone? Well it is that..." and then she started her story


	4. Bella's Surprise:Part 1

Chapter 4: Bella's Surprise part 1

**Still EPOV**

"Bella, what happened after Rose and Jazz left?" I asked and again she stalled, finding the right answer, "When Rosalie amd Jasper lived in Pheonix I was dating this boy name Micheal Newton. I broke up with him right before they left. But a couple nights later the night that they left I was at a party, and **he** was there. I was about to leave when he pulled my arm, dragging me upstairs and into a bedroom. I had an idea about what he was about to do so I screamed, but no-one heard me the music was too loud. He ended up raping me, and James and Victoria aren't my moms, they're mine." She stopped right there, she was raped at 14 and was a mother of two two years olds at 16. She was in tears right now, I can't beilive that my Bella was a mother, wait my Bella? No just Bella. "Are they staying with your mom Bella?" She shook her head. "My car is being flown in on Sunday, and James and Victoria are coming with it. So I am going to pick my angels up then." Before I could ask she answered the question, " Yes, my father knows about them, he knows everything. We had a interior desinger come to do the rooms earlier in the summer so they were ready when they came here."

**BPOV**

I can't beilive I just told Edward about James and Victoria. By that point I was surprised that everyone wasn't in the kitchen, did they finally learn to mind their own business? Edward turned towards me, "Bella let me drive you to the airport on Sunday. Please I would love to meet them." I sighed, but gave up when I looked at his face. "Fine, you can come, but no-one elsze is coming because you aren't telling them. I will tomorrow at breakfast." He nodded agreeingly and then we got up and walked back into the living room. As we walked back into the living room I had a whole new weight off my sholders. "Bella, is everything ok?" I nodded at Alice's question. "Lets play have you ever, okay?" They all nodded and Alice started the game.

"Have you ever spend over $2,000 shopping in one day?" Alice, Rose, and I stepped in the middle. It went to Emmett next. "Have you ever had unprotected sex?" I looked to Edward, he looked to me, and then I took a deep breath stepping in the middle and then out. Before anyone could say anything Edward started a new question. "Have you ever broken a computer?" He said looking straight at Emmett. Emmett stepped in the middle, "It was one time Ed, I didn't mean to drop it in the bath-tup, are you ever going to let that go?" WE all laughed at Emmett, well it was hard not too after we found that out.

"Have you ever gotten a mango, kiwi, orange smoothie?" Rosalie asked, but no-one stepped in. "I'm bored, lets watch movies." Emmett complained, but I stood up. "I'm tired, so i'm going to Alice's room to sleep." I said, I started walking up the stairs but Alice and Rose were right on my tail. When I got in the room I turned the light off and climbed into the sleeping bag, Alice and Rose followed my actions. I closed my eyes and Alice sat up, "Bella, when Rose asked if something happened when she left and you said yes, what does that mean?" she asked "You'll find out in the morning." and I closed my eyes and went into a deep slumber.

The Next Morning-

I got up early on Saturday morning and automatically got dressed. Today I felt like being comfortable so I threw on, Bull Head skinneys, a toby burch cardigan with a wildfox couture tee-shirt, and L.A.M.B heels. I thought the outfit was perfect! Alice came downstairs right after me dressed in a Armani Exchange skirt, and American Eagle sweater, and topshop unique heels; the outfit was sweet...then in came Rose. She has on true religion jean horts, c&c californa tank, and then nike blazer liberty sneakers. She has her long blonde hair pulled up to a pony tail. Then there were the boys, they had plain jeans and graphic tee's on, well what else were they supposed to wear?


	5. Bella's Surprise: Part 2

Chapter 5: Bella's Surprise Part 2

As soon as everyone was in the kitchen and setteled for breakfast I got ready to tell them. This was going to be so hard, but sense they were coming tomorrow they needed to know now. I took a deep breath before I told them, "Guys, I have something to tell you." They all stared at me, "Tomorrow I am not just going to the airport to pick up my Audi, I am going to pick up James and Victoria. But the other thing is, they aren't my brother and sister, they're my daughter and son, I was raped when I was 14 and I had them later in the year." Rose and Jaspers faces were angry, they knew who did it, and Alice and Emmett looked like they were about to cry.

"Bella, can I come with you tomorrow to get them please? I want to meet my neice and newphew." Alice asked. "Nope, I am bringing one person tomorrow and I already promised Edward he could drive me there tomorrow. Alice pouted and we countined eating our breakfast with emense conversation. As noon rolled around Rose, Jasper, and I gathered out things to go home. Edward promised that he would come over and get me at 8:00 so we could be there in time for their 9:30 flight to arrive. I called them and told them I would see them tomorrow and they gave me love. I would soon be a mother again, I missed my babys so much.


	6. Oh! My Babies!

Chapter 6; Welcome home Babies!!!

I woke up at 5:30 Sunday morning to get ready to go get my babies. I was getting out of the shower at 6:00, and I walked straight into my closet; I already had an outfit picked out so I didn't worry about that this morning. I threw on regular american eagle denium jeans, a marc jacobs shirt, and yellow and balck creative recreation sneakers. By 7:30 Edward was knocking on my door so we could get ready to go and have breakfast before we left.. It only took an hour to get to the airport in Port Angles and Edward drove live a maniac so we left at 8:30. Edward told me that he dressed himself presentable in diesel jeans with holes, a long sleve diesel polo, and tommy bahama flip flops. I guessed Alice picked the outfit out and I was right. I was so excited to get to the airport it was unreal, I had never gone 7 days without seeing my babies, I couldn't wait to get them in my arms again.

Edward was driving into Port Angles at 9:15 and I was afraid that their flight arrived early. But 5 minutes later when we walked to their gate the screen flashed: FLIGHT 679 ARRIVING ON TIME. I gave a sigh of relief, and waited 10 more minutes for their flight to land. The plane started to unload and people were coming out in groups. But threw the crowds I saw a flight attendant with her hands latched onto two little ones. They started to get closer and thats when they saw me, "Mommy!" they yelled running towards me. My arms opened up and I gave them the biggest huge ever. I looked down at their outfits and laughed. I knew that my mother dressed them because their outfits didn't go well together. Victoria had on sailor jeans, a embroidery smocked top, and pink mary jane sneakers. James had on carpenter jeans, a black and white long sleve plaid shirt, and black hiker boots. I laughed again and they hugged me even more.

"Momma, who dat?" James asked looking at Edward. "Thats Edward one of mommy's friends." They looked at him and then Victoria pulled on is pant leg. When Edward looked down Victoria put her arms up so Edward knew to pick her up. The four of us walked to baggage claim and then we walked to my car so I could take them home. I buckeled Vicky and James in their car seats and I told Edward we would see him at home later. As I drove my audi to Charlie's I asked them questions. James and Victoria both said they missed me every 5 minutes. When I got home all the lights were on so I knew Alice wasn't in there planning something for them. I got their suit cases out of the trunk and then unbuckled them from their car seats. I picked up their luggage and then the door to the house opened, and out stepped my dad.

"Grandpa!" James and Victoria yelled running right into my fathers arms. He picked the two of them up so I could bring their luggage inside. I walked into the door and dropped their bags in the fouer, I would take them upstairs later. I followed my dad into the living room where he set down James and Victoria and then told them he would be back later because he had to go to work. I turned on Play house disney and we watched cartoons for the better part of the morning. Victoria craweled right onto my lap and cuddeled with me. But as 12:30 rolled around they both started to get hungary so I took them into the kitchen for lunch. "What do my babies want for lunch?" I asked them. "Pbj wif milk." James was quick to answer and Victoria nodded her head enthusiasticaly. "Then peanut butter and jelly it is." I said, as I was making the sandwhiches the phone rang.

I didn't have to look at the caller id to know it was Alice so I just answered it. "Yes Alice?" "Can we come over, I mean all 5 of us?" She asked "Yes just give me like 5 minutes to tell them." Alice squealed so loud that I pulled the phone away from my ear and then hung up. "Do you want to me some of mommys friends?" I asked them as I handed them their sandwhiches. Not 5 minutes later the door bell rang and I knew it was Alice. I yelled for them to come in hoping they heard me. They must have beacause a couple seconds later Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward were coming into the kitchen.

"Vicky, James this is your Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Edward." I said pointing to each person. Victoria pushed her empty plate away, and jumped down from her stool. She once again pulled on Edward's pant leg, "up" she said and Edward picked her up. "Hi, I james." He told Emmett, which resulted in Emmett laughing. James pulled on Jaspers pant leg waiting to be picked up also. I took their plates from the counter and put them in the sick. "How about we go see your bedrooms and change you out of the clothes grandma put you in." We walked upstairs and into James room. Jasper set James down and he ran to go play with the toys. I walked into his closet and went to find him some clothes.

I pulled out Joe's Jeans 'Rebel', a kingsley graphic tee and volcom sweater, and then lacose velcrow sneakers. Alice changed him quickly and then we were off to Vicky's room. I changed her into rock republic jeans, a juicy couture sweater, and pink and gray puma sneakers. Now they looked better. "Momma can i go side and play wif unca emmut?"James asked. "Yeah, but don't get to dirty please." I yelled because they were already halfway down the stairs. "Ok, sense their gone what should we do now?" I asked but I knew the answer before I got one. "Lets go shopping, for Vicky of corse!" Alice said, we all agreed but we were just going to go to the small one in Port Angles so we weren't there for that long. The four of us walked to the car and I buckeled Vicky in her car seat. I told the boys where we were going and then told Edward to take car of James. He agreed to take care of him and I thanked him.

So the girls were off to they mall. Victoria was excited, her first shopping trip in Forks. There were no designer shops in the mall so we weren't going to stay there for that long. We would just got to the Old Navy and Gap so I could shop for Vicky and James. I carried Vicky threw the mall, getting some glares as we walked; I knew it was because they thought I was to young to be a mother. We walked into Old Navy Baby and started shopping. I got Vicky 3 dresses, 10 shirts/tops, 3 skirts, 8 pairs of pants, 6 pairs of shoes, 2 pairs of tights, and 3 hats. For James I got him 5 shirts, 3 sweaters, 6 pairs of pants, and 3 pairs of shoes. By the time we got done it was 5:30 and Vicky was starting to get hungary. So we ended up leaving so I could go home and fix dinner. 45 minutes later I pulled into the driveway and the boys were still outside; I called them in for dinner so everyone could eat.

For dinner I made chicken fingures are fries, I ended up making enough fro 15 because I knew everyone was staying and Emmett ate twice as much. Around 8:30 the door bell rang and it was Esme (Edward, Alice and Emmett's mom). I guess she knew about James and Victoria because when she walked into the kitchen she wasn't surprised to see them. "Esme, are you still staying at home during the day?" I asked her "Yes, I do why doyou ask dear?" "Well I need someone to watch James and Victoria while I am at school. Do you think you could?" I asked politely "Of corse dear, just bring then over before school." "Thanks so much Esme." "No problem Bella. Come on guys time to leave." she smiled happily."James and Victoria waved good-bye to everyone adn gave them all hugs. This day was going so well I could already tell that they liked it here.


	7. Welcome to Westward Prep!

Chapter 7

I was so happy that I was finally starting school. But I was worried about James and Victoria, I had been without them for a week and I didn't want to spend the day away from them. I knew they were in good hands with Esme but I was going to miss them anyhow. I got up for school early, I think it was 5:45. I got up early like that everyday, it was mostly because I had to get myself ready, make breakfast for me and the twins, and then get the twins ready to go with Esme. I could handel it thou I have been doing it for three years. I dressed simple for school, jeans high-heels and a sweater. I dried my hair so it was in waves cascading down my back. By 6:45 I was putting the twins in their seats so they could eat breakfast, and then I could get them ready. The twins were bears in the morning, no matter how many times I woke them up they fell back to sleep. I ended yp carrying both of them downstairs because they were being stubborn.

We were in the middle of eating breakfast when the door bell rang; and to my surprise it was Edward. "Uhh, hey?" I said but it came out sounding like a question. "Sorry, but I was wondering if you wanted help with the twins this morning?" he was so polite he got up early so he could come over and help me. "Edward, you didn't have to do this? But if you want to help you can." I said "Thanks Bells now where are my favorite neice and nephew?" he asked "In the kitchen." and we walked into the kitchen and Victoria and James were sitting there patiently waiting for me to come and get them. "Unca Edward!" James and Victoria screamed at the same time. He smiled and picked Victoria up out of her seat as I did the same with James. "Ok guys time for your bath!" I said and Victoria burroed her head into Edward's shoulder. "No baf." she exclaimed, I just laughed "Yes bath, you want to be clean for Edward's mommy don't you?" She pouted but nodded her head.

I started their bath and put them in as I remembered that I didn't grab their clothes. "Edward, do you think you could watch them while I go get their outfits?" I asked him "Nope, go right ahead, I will start washing their hair." I walked to each Victoria and James room grabbing clothes for them, just something simple. I got side tracked packing their bags to go to Esme's for the day, and when I realized the time 10 minutes later Edward was taking them out of the bath and drying them. None of them noticed me at first and I stood in the doorway watching Edward. The picture was perfect I couldn't turn my head from it. "Bella!" Edward called my name not knowing that I was right behind him. "Yeah?" I asked, and he jumped a little noticing where I was. "Do you have their clothes?" He asked and I nodded my head and handed him James clothes while I took Victoria and dressed her. "Did you have a nice bath?" I asked her and poked her side. She started giggling and nodded her head wildly. I laughed at her and finished getting her changed, standing her up so I could fix her hair.

James turned around with Edward and James' hair was up into a mohawk. I laughed, "Please tell me that you didn't put gel in my sons hair?" I asked while I was trying to consume my giggles. Edward just smiled "Oop's sorry. I guess I should have asked first." I rolled my eyes "It's ok he seems to like it, but if he wants to keep it like that I am getting his hair trimmed." Edward laughed and picked James up in his arms. While Edward followed me down the stairs and to the hall closet I pulled on each of the twins jackets and then I put mine on. I grabbed the bag with extra clothes in it for them and then my school bag and pulled the door closed behind me. Edward, Victoria, James, and I walked over to Edward's and for a second there I thought we looked like the perfect family. We reached the door to the house and Edward opened it and Alice, Emmett, and Esme came running down the stairs. James and Victoria automaticaly wanted down to give each and every person a hug, and thats what they did. Ten minutes later we all were saying good bye so we could go to school, I gave James and Victoria one last hug and then closed the door, today I had to deal with my first day at Westward prep.

I pulled my audi into the parking lot and got out. My surroundings were full of flashy new cars, cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, geeks ect. Everything was like my school back in Pheonix. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward stepped out of the volvo and came to stand next to me. It was the first day of school and once the girls saw Edward they were all over him. One girl who's name was Lauren wouldn't stop giggling and twirling her hair circle, I was funny. Edward took me to the office to get my schedual and the girls were giving me dirty looks. We walked into the office to find a lady named Mrs. Cope, she had big rimmed glasses and her pants were pulled up too far. "Hi, i'm Isabella Swan, i'm new here." I said in the most pleasent voice I could think of. "Oh, yes I heard the police cheifs daughter was granting us with her presence here at good ol' Westward." She said as she handed me a schedual and a map of the school.

Edward and I were comparing scheduals when we were stopped in the hall. "Hi, i'm Jessica. Your that new girl Isabella right? Your the police cheifs daughter, the slut. We heard how you had a son and a daughter at 14, you are such a slut, no wonder people are saying you are so easy." she said with a laugh, I so badly wanted to punch her, but once Edward saw my hand curl into a fist he started to hold me back. "First of all my name is **BELLA, **second of all don't you dare talk about my son or daughter, third of all you don't know the whole story, fourth of all i'm not easy, and lastly you better watch what you say, I could care less if I get suspended and neither will my dad if I am standing up for my kids." I said to her and when I stated the last point her face (which by the way had to much make-up on it) went white, maybe now she would know not to mess with me. I turned to Edward, "Thanks for holding me back there, if you weren't I would have seriously punched her. That is one of the reasons why I left Pheonix, I was constantly getting into fights standing up for James and Victoria. They knew not to mess with me thou, one time a girl went to far with making fun of them, and I broke her nose and knocked her out."

Edward looked at me surprisingly, he probably didn't think I could do any of that. It turned out that Edward and I had all but one class together. So the two of us walked to room 718 for homeroom, and as we walked in the door I stopped dead in my tracks, there he was. I couldn't beilive after the cops letting him off with a "warning" for what he did to me he moved to Forks. "Bella, whats wrong?" Edward asked me and he said my name a little bit louder than needed. Mike's head went up and he saw me, my eyes started to tear up and I turned to Edward. "He's here, when he raped me the police let him off with a warning. He is in this room, Micheal Newton." Edward's eyes went wide and he pulled me close to him as I cried into his shoulder. We walked over to two empty seats on the far side of the room away from him. But Mike started to walk towards us, and I started to sink lower into Edwards shoulder I didn't want him to come near me.

Epov

I couldn't beilive that he had the nerve to stand up and come talk to my Bella. _Wait my Bella? When did she become my bella. She was just a friend wasn't she? But she is so pretty, maybe she likes me like I like her. But this isn't me liking her, I think i'm in love with her. _"Hi, Bells." Mike said, and I stiffened. "What do you want Mike?" she sniffed out "I just wanted to talk to my favorite person again." He said pushing her hair out of her face. But as soon as he didn't that she jumped up and pushed the desk out of the way. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY SLUG! AFTER YOU RAPED ME IN PHEONIX AT 14 YOU LEFT WITH A WARNING FROM THE POLICE, I WAS LEFT PREGANANT. SO DON'T TOUCH ME, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. Mike backed off but Bella ran out of the room crying, people were gathered at the door and their stood Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice and Rose ran after Bella, but Jasper and Emmett came in the room standing in front of Mike along with me.

"Stay away from her and the twins slug. Or something that you don't want is going to happen!" Emmett said right in his face. I grabbed the front of his shirt "If you say two words to her or go near her ever again I will hit you so hard your not going to know who you are." I said to his and then let hin go as he fell to the floor. Mike ran back to his seat and the bell rang. Jasper and Emmett left and Bella came back into the class room , but gave Alice and Rose each a hug first. She fixed the desk and settled back into my side first. _This feels so right, Bella at your side. Standing up for her when she needs it. Maybe it will be like this more often. _My thoughts were going crazy with Bella, but I had no clue what to do about it.

Bpov

I couldn't beilive Mike had the nerve to talk to me. I can't beilive that I blew up at him like that in front of everyone, just letting out my deepest seceret like that. I ran out of the room crying, as I got to the door I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. I couldn't stop thou, but I got into the bathroom and collapsed by the sink. Rose and Alice came in right after me and went directly to my side. I cried and no words were said. "I can't beilive he is here in Forks, and I said something about the twins, what am I going to do? I am not letting him come anywhere near the twins, I am not risking that." I said to Alice and Rose. "Bella, you don't have to let him see them, it is your choice." Rose said. I nodded and got up to dry my eyes.

The bell rang and I was right outside my homeroom. I gave Alice and Rose a hug each and then turned into the room. I fixed the desk and then sat back in the chair. I went to Edward's side and he pulled me close, my oh my it felt so right. _I wonder what Edward thinks about this. When he was drying James and Victoria it felt so perfect today. And when we were all walking to his house to drop off the twins it was the perfect picture, of the perfect family. _I shook my head and turned to Edward and we talked silently until the teacher came in. When the bell rang Edward and I started to walk to out next class which happened to be english 11. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened this morning with Edward and the twins. _I think I like Edward, well more than like I think I love him. _We countined threw the rest of the day, and the one period I didn't have with him sucked. I met a girl named Angela who surprisingly didn't judge me, maybe there was some good in this suckish world.

The final bell of the day rang and Edward and I walked to my locker, dropping off the books that I didn't need for homework tonight. I walked to my audi and Edward went to his volvo, I told him that I would meet him back at his house, and then maybe we could hang out later. I hopped into the car and went straight to Edwards. I parked in my drive way and walked next door as Edward was pulling into his drive. Edward, Emmett, Alice, and I walked into the house and Victoria came running towards me. "Momma, Momma grandma let us make cookies today. They were so good!" Victoria said her speech perfect. I was puzzeled at the fact that she called Esme grandma, they were not related at all but she still called her that. I followed Victoria back into the kitchen where Esme and James sat with a cookie and a glass of milk. Edward, Emmett, and Alice followed behind and grabbed a cookie off the plate. We all leaned against the island and I turned towards Esme. "Vicky called you grandma, is that ok?" I asked, Esme smiled "It is no problem at all dear, and before you ask they were angels. The settled down perfectly for there nap and gave me no trouble." I was happy about that they were always angels. I took them home for dinner about an hour later, and I saw a car parked across the street from the house.

The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who it was so I didn't bother. I made Victoria and James dinner and Charlie walked threw the door soon after that. He came into the kitchen and sat down as I set a plate full of food down at the table for him. "Dad when you came in was there a car parked across the street?" I asked him. But he seemed confused because he looked at me funny. "No, why?" he asked "Never mind." I told him and he went back to his dinner. I came to sit down next to James to eat and we were having the best time. My dad was doing the dished when the door bell rang, so I left James and Victoria in the living room where I could see them. I opened the door and standing there was Mike. He was the last person I wanted to see, and I couldn't beilive he was here.


	8. CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 8: Many different times

When I opened the door and saw Mike there I almost fainted. But then I remembered that Victoria and James were in distance of him being able to see them. "Dad! Take Victoria and James upstairs please." I yelled out to him. My dad came running in the room and he saw Mike and right then my dad knew who he was. My dad grabbed the twins and took them up the stairs, I was guessing Mike only got a glimpse of them. I took out my cell and quickly texted Edward and Emmett telling them to get over here now. "Mike what do you want?" I asked him harshly "Bellsy I wanted to see you, and my children." He said, and that honestly pissed me off. "Firstly don't call me Bellsy I have always hated that name, secondly they aren't your children. When you raped me you gave up all rights. The father figure they have right now is Edward." I said not noticing that he and Emmett were standing right there. "Newton what did we tell you earlier today about going near her, and saying something to her?" they asked "you said not to." Mike gulped. "Exactly, now if you don't leave in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 I will personaly go upstairs and ask Cheif Swan if I can kick your ass. Now scram." Edward said and Mike ran to his car and drove away.

Emmett must have gone back to the house because Edward and I were the only two left standing there. "Bella, when you said I was the father figure in Victoria and James' lives, did you mean it?" He asked "Honestly Edward I did. I saw you this morning when you were batheing them, and then when we were taking them over to your moms, they think of you as a father. They call your mom grandma, and if you keep coming over to help they're going to call you daddy, and I think I may want them to." Edward stared into my eyes, and then pulled me closer to him. I tipped my head up to look into Edwards eyes and his head was down looking towards me. Slowly he pulled my head up to his, and we kissed. Then everything felt perfect, when we pulled away for a breath we were smiling. "Bella, I think I love you." he said, and then I knew what to say. "Edward, I have loved you sense we were children, then it was puppy love, but now it's true love." and we kissed one more time. Charlie called down the stairs "Bella, can we come down? Is he gone now?" he asked. "Yeah dad, its just Edward and I down here." Edward whispered in my ear "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, "yes" I said happily, and then I knew we were a perfect together.

2 weeks later: 6:55 a.m.

I was making breakfast that friday morning and the door bell rang. Of corse it was Edward so I just yelled that it was unlocked. He came into the kitchen where I was making breakfast, the twins weren't up yet so he stayed downstairs while I went to get them. Edward was everything like a father was to them, and he didn't care. I picked up Victoria and James and brought them downstairs. When I set them down right before the kitchen they ran in. "Daddy!" They called running to Edward. He picked them up and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before setting them in their highchairs. I went over to Edward where he was putting the pancakes on four different plates. "You know sometimes I think you only come over here for my cooking." I said to him laughing as he gave me a kiss on the lips. The both of us finished getting them ready and then took them over to Esme. "Edward, your dad tried to start your car this morning, but it wouldn't start." Esme told Edward, i'm beat to, my car is getting an inspection, I won't have it until later." I told them. "We'll just get a ride from Emmett or Alice." Edward said, but Esme shook her head. "Jasper and Rose already picked the too of them up. But I can take you guys and pick you up later." Esme offered.

So Edward, Esme, James, Victoria, and I were in the merceades, and on out way to school. "I love you guys." I said to James and Victoria as I gave them each a kiss. "By momma." they said waving to me once I was out of the car. Esme rolled up the window and took off in the direction of their house. I turned toward Edward where his lips surprisingly met mine. I started to laugh and Edward came up for air. "Whats so funny love?" he asked me, "Well, maybe it's the fact that I was going to kiss you when you kissed me." I said, Edward rolled his eyes and we arrived at my locker. I took out the books that I needed, and put away the ones I didn't. The day dragged on slowly, nothing that exciting happening, other than the fact that we were let out early. Edward and I put away our books because we didn't have any homework on the weekends. Even thou we stopped we were always one of the first people out of the school. Standing right by Esme's car was Esme, James, and Victoria. "Mommy, Daddy!" they cried out as they saw Edward and I, they came running towards us and we just put our arms out for them.

Heads turned when they heard that. James was in my arms and Victoria in Edwards, but when I turned around standing there was Mike, and he had just saw the kids that he gave to sperm to make. "Edward get them in the car now!" I said to him, he turned around to see Mike 'shit' he muttered under his breath taking James from my arms. "Bella, why'd they just call Edward daddy?" Mike asked "they're my kids!" he said. I scoweled, "Mike, for the last time they're not your kids, you raped me, r.a.p.e.d. me! They think of Edward as their father and i'm perfectly fine with that so just leave me and my family alone!" I said to him hoping it would get the point across. Edward came back next to me grabbing my hand, "Mike, for the last time stay away from Bella, I will get permission from Cheif Swan to kick your ass, because your not exactly on his favorite persons list." Edward said to him, and he turned an ran.

Christmas morning

Christmas was always a big thing for the Cullen's, Swan's, and Hale's. So December 25th we gathered in the Cullen's living room to open christmas presents. James and Victoria knew what day was and woke me up super early so we could go to dappys and open christmas presents. Charlie didn't like the fact of James bargging into his room and yelling "wake up granpa" over and over until he woke up. Victoria did the same with me, I wasn't annoyed because this is how they acted last year. I laughed a woke up, James came in a second later pulling Charlie by his hand, "Bella, you know I am really hating this." He said still being dragged down the stairs by James. I opened my cell phone and there was a text from Edward, 'we are all up, come over any time' he wrote. "Ok, everyone get you shoes on, time to go open presents and see what Santa brought us." I told them. James and Victoria ran to the closet to get their boots and coats on and Charlie and I followed close behind them. Five minutes later we were knocking on the Cullen's door to open christmas presents. "Well look who I found." Carlisle said opening the door. We walked inside and took off our boots walking straight into the living room.

James and Victoria ran to Edward giving their 'daddy' a hug. They went to sit on the floor with Alice, Jasper, and I while Emmett, Rose, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Rose and Jasper's parents took the couches and chairs. Edward moved down onto the floor with me and put an arm around me. Once all 14 of us had a present we started to open them. James and Victoria were having the best time, one time Emmett even said 'he couldn't find James and Victoria' but as he said they I heard a muffeled 'were right here' Emmett thought it would be funny to throw a whole bunch of wrapping paper on them so we couldn't see them. All Emmett ended up getting was a smack on the back of the head from Rose. But as we finished opening presents there was one left under the tree. I reached down to get it and it said; To Bella, From Santa. It was a small box, and I looked towards Edward. He took the box from my hand, and opened it, in the box was a small diamond ring, and if this is what I thought it was I was going to cry.

"Bella, this isn't an engagment ring. But I love you so much, and one day I do hope to be married to you. When we were children we used to pretend to get married, and we'd play house. I love your children like they're my own, and I love you so much. I want for us to one day be married, this is my promise to you, that I will one day after highschool propose to you and become your husband." He placed the promise ring on my fingure and I gave him the biggest kiss. At that point I didn't care who was around, that was the most thought-ful that he has ever done. I knew James and Victoria didn't understand this but everyone else did. As I was still kissing Edward I heard, "I'm hungary" from James. I laughed and Edward and I pulled away for air. I got up, and bent down towards James, "Ok, then you will get breakfast who wants to help me?" I asked and Edward stood up with me and so did Esme. "Edward if I remember you can't cook worth crap so sit down." I told him and he laughed and went to go play with James and Victoria.

Esme and I walked into the kitchen taking out a bagillion things. I swear we made enough food for the entire sudent body at Westward prep. But we surprsingly ate all of it, Edward and Carlisle did the dishes and the rest of us started to talk or to play with random things. Emmett and Jasper hooked up guitar hero and started to play against each other, and then some way I ended up having to play against Edward and...I won! He wasn't to happy about that. Christmas day was a blast, I don't remember the last time I had that much fun. When we went to say good night we found Victoria and James sprawled across the floor sound asleep. So Charlie grabbed their presents and Edward grabbed James I grabbed Victoria and we walked back to my house. Once Edward and I set each of them in their beds he gave me a kiss before he disappered out the door. Today was the best day ever!


	9. Prom, and a little something extra

Chapter 9: Prom

Months had passed sense Christmas and sense Edward gave me the promise ring. It was now approching the end of May, which meant PROM! I wasn't that excited but sense I was going with Edward, and all of my other friends it was going to be ok. Charlie was going to watch the twins that evening, and I was going to have a good time; his strict orders. It was the week before prom and sense we had a long weekend Alice, Rose, and I were going to Seatle to get our dresses. So I woke up that friday morning to find Alice already in my bedroom. "Hi Alice?" I said but it came out as a question. "Oh, hi Bella, Charlie let me in and told me to come wake you up, were are leaving in 45 minutes so I am here to get you ready." I yawned an oh and went to get into the shower. When I came out 15 minutes later in a black lacy bra and underwear there were already clothes laid out for me. I pulled my shirt over my head and then in walked Alice, she announced she was ready to do my hair and make up. So half an hour later we were walking out the door and to my audi, Rose was already leaning against my car waiting. Alice called shot gun and the popped a cheesy pop cd into the player.

By the time we got to Seatle it was 10:30 and we pulled right into the mall. We went into so many different stores it was unreal. But we all ended up finding dresses. Rosalie's dress was a red floor length dress that crossed in the back, Alice's dress was a white and gold godess dress that almost touched the floor, and my dress was tan and blue, the top by the breast was beaded and it flowed down the gown until it disappeared. As we were about to leave we passed Victoria's Seceret. "Guy's we have to go in there." Alice whined. "Alice, come on? Sex on prom night so orginal, we already have things to go under our dresses anyhow." I told her "But Bella please? Come on you and my brother my be prudes but it doesn't mean we are. She said and I gave in because of the pupppy dog pout.

We walked into Victoria's Seceret and Alice started looking threw things. But 10 minutes later she handed me and Rose piles of lingerie. I groweled but walked towards the dressing rooms. As I put on the first peice I automaticaly took it off it was to reveling. The second one was ok, but that is when Alice knocked on my door, "Bella let me see." she squealed. I opened the door and her mouth dropped, Rose came out of her dressing room a looked at me, "Bella, your body is hot even after giving birth to twins!" She said. I closed the door and tried on a few more, but when I pulled the last one on I felt hot yet confident. "Alice, I think I found the one." I called out to her. "Bella, let us see." Alice said quickly. When I opened the door their mouths dropped. The lingerie I had on was nude colored, and barely covered anything. So we bought the three items and then left the mall.

Prom Day!

It was prom day already, and Alice and Rosalie were currently over at my house getting ready. I took my shower at 12:00 and made sure that I smelt extra good. When I threw my bathrobe on Rosalie came in and handed me my 'outfit for later on tonight'. I put it on feeling extra confident and then threw my robe over it so Alice and Rose could do my hair and make-up. The three of us were ready early surprisingly, so we had something to eat and then slipped our dresses on. I was so happy that prom was here, and that meant that we all would be graduating. I didn't let Alice and Rosalie do anything to extravigant on me, because I wasn't that kind of person. I had on light make-up and my hair was pulled back so it was out of my face. After we finished putting our dresses on Victoria and James came running into my bedroom so they could see us. "Pretty momma!" James said complimenting me, I just smiled. Soon enough the door-bell rand siginaling that the boys were here.

Charlie opened the door with Victoria at his side. But as soon as she saw Edward she yelled daddy! I was getting used to it that they were calling Edward daddy and it just made my heart melt. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper walked into the door and stood at the bottom of the stairs, each holding a single red rose for each of us. Rosalie walked down the stairs first, she was so graceful that it was unbeiliveable. Emmett smiled once she was in veiw, once Rosalie reached the bottom of the stairs Alice went next. Jasper walked up the stairs a little handed her the rose and then escorted her the rest of the way. I was last to go and I took a deep breath. I gracefully walked down the stairs, and when I could see Edward with Victoria in his arms his mouth was dropped. I giggled and turned towards him, "Edward shut your mouth before the flies go in." I giggled to him, he smiled and then shut his mouth.

The six of us said our goodbyes after we took pictures and made our way to the resturante where we had dinner reservations. It was classy, well the closest thing that we could get to classy in Forks any how. We ate dinner and made sure we were 'fashionably late' for prom. We took a limo there because they place where prom was held was actualy a nice hotel in Port Angles. We all walked into the prom to see crazed teenagers dancing or more like dry humping each other on the floor. Edward and I went on the floor to dance and it turned into a slow song. We danced to the song and once it turned we danced like normal teenagers would (minus the dry humping part) the prom was turning out to be fun. Before we knew it, it was time to crown the king and queen of prom. "Hi everyone one it's time to announce the king and queen of this years senior prom!" the teacher said. "First for our king we have Mr. Edward Cullen!" She said, Edward walked up to the stage and took his crown and he smiled my favorite smile at me. "And this years queen is Ms. Isabella Swan!" She announced, when she called my name I was shocked. I went up onto the stage and took the crown, and then I noticed it was time for the king and queen dance.

Edward lead me on the dance floor and he rapped his arms around my waist, as I did the same around his neck. We danced to the song, staring into each others eyes. We never once looked away. When the song ended and people started to crowd around us Edward turned towards me. "What do you say we get out of here for a while?" He asked me "Yeah, I would love that." Edward took my hand and lead me towards the doors. Before I knew it we were out by the limo and Edward was asking the driver to take us somewhere. "Bella, I love you, do you know that?" he said before kissing me. "Yes, I do, and where are we going?" I asked him. "Not telling, its a surprise." I pouted and he laughed at me, but we countinued to talk. Before I knew it it was an hour and a half later and we were pulling up to The Plaza in Seatle. Edward took my hand leading me towards the doors, but it didn't stop there, he led me to the dining room. But he stopped right outside the doors and told me to wait there. I didn't move an inch as he disppeared behind the doors without letting me see anything.

Minutes later I heard someone speaking behind the doors. But a second later they opened and standing there was a waiter, "Ms. Swan you can go in now." He said holding the door open for me. I stepped inside and there was curtains and a stair case. I walked down the staircase and when I looked in the room I saw all my family standing there. My mother and Phil, Charlie, James, Victoria, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Everyone was there, but I didn't see Edward. All of a sudden he came out of no-where playing a song on the piano that I have never heard before. Before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face. The song ended and Edward came over to stand in front of me, he took my hand leading me to a table seated for the both of us. I sat down and Edward turned around grabbing something from behind the bread basket I blinked once, and in that moment Edward had turned around and knelt on one knee. My hand went to my mouth and I started to cry again, I couldn't beilive that this was happening now.

**hehe sorry I know a cliffy :) **

**but I promise I will have chapter 10 out in no time. **

**~Lauren~ **


	10. The Engagment

Chapter 10: Engagement

Epov

When I knelt in front of Bella I knew I was doing the right thing. It didn't matter how young we were, I loved her and her children, wait our children. Bella's hand flew to her mouth and tears of happiness flowed down her face. "Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all my heart, and when I first laid eyes on you the summer we were four I knew instantly that I would be with you forever one day. The nine years we were separated it felt like a part of me was missing, but when Alice dragged Emmett and I shopping that day and I saw you I felt like I was whole again. I don't care that you have children, I already count them as mine, So Bella, what I am trying to say is will you marry me Bella? Will you be my wife?" I asked her, she nodded not being able to get an answer out of her, but she finally let out "yes!" and I put the diamond ring on her finger.

Bpov

When Edward asked me to marry him I was speechless. I finally got out a yes, and he put the diamond ring on her finger (and it was huge!). Right now I was beyond happy; I couldn't believe that this was happening.

Apov

Yay, they just got engaged. This was so sweet, it wasn't the average lets have sex on prom night, it was lets get engaged on prom night. I had never had anything like that happen to me because well I'm not engaged. Rosalie and I knew what was going to happen tonight because we helped Edward with the element of surprise. I always wondered when Jasper and I would become married we had been together and in love sense middle school. Rosalie and Emmett had been together longer than we have and Emmett hasn't gotten anywhere close to what Edward just did. I knew Edward loved Bella more than anything and maybe, when we left she really did take apart of his heart with her. I wanted the same thing with Jasper; I loved him more than anything in the world.

Bpov

I was in love, engaged, and a mother what more could I want. I couldn't believe that this was happening, at Christmas time when Edward gave me the promise ring I thought that he was talking years, but months my life couldn't be anymore perfect right now. I had no regrets about anything right now, I didn't care that I was 18 and I didn't care that I was getting married in months time, all I knew was that me my children and I were going to be a family with Edward soon. I was beyond happy this was the most perfect thing in my life.

**Sorry for the chapter to be so short, but I will have chapter 11 out soon. **


	11. The wedding details

Chapter 11: The wedding

Bpov

It had been three months since Edward engaged to me and the wedding was coming up in just a few days time. Today Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I were going to make sure everything for the wedding was going to be perfect. The cake, flowers, my wedding dress that was designed by Alice , and a few other things. I had no idea where Edward was taking me for the honey moon but all I knew was that I needed to pack things that you could wear in hot conditions. So that was another thing on our agenda today, shopping for honey moon activities (smiles). We were off early that morning, I said goodbye to Edward and Victoria and James and told them to have fun with daddy for the day.

We drove off in the Volvo and drove to Seattle for the day; everything was going to be great. We went to the florist, and all the flower arrangements were ready and we sitting in the fridge so they could be delivered on time for the wedding on Saturday.. Then we arrived at the bakery, I knew everything was going to be perfect because this is where my parents got there cake for their wedding, and then Esme and Carlisle got their cake her and so did Mr. and Mrs. Hale. I walked up to the owner and asked him how everything for the wedding cake was going and he replied in a very gay 'just swimmingly'. I had to laugh at that one it was just too funny. The cake was fine and then it was finally alterations for my wedding dress.

I knew everything was going to be perfect because thats how Alice is. The gown was simple yet elegant, it was a floor length gown that was gathered at the top, bringing in little patterns. It was definatly my taste and Alice was going to be famous someday I just knew it. I tried on the dress, a perfect fit, and Alice made any alterations that we nescesary. The next thing I knew I was being wisked off my feet to the Seattle mall, and I knew what we were going to do there. After the fifteen minute drive to the mall Alice was dragging us all inside, but I was actually going willingly this time. I wanted to surprise Edward with my outfits. Victoria's Secert was the normal place we went and the people at the store knew Alice by name. They were more than willing to hand Alice lingerie that they thought would look good on me.

I went into the changing room trying on the first peice, it was a black and pink little outfit with stockings to go with it, Alice thought it was perfect and added it to the outfits we should buy. I went threw different peices and I finally came to the last, it was a little reveling for me but Alice said it was make Edward 'manly' I laughed at the words she used. It was a black and purple lacey braw and panty set with stockings. I knew it was perfect and I would use it directly as the honeymoon started. I laughed and Alice and purchased the items we would be buying, which was almost everything I tried on (apparently you can never have to much lingerie). After that we went home Alice said she had what I needed for the rest of the honey moon and she would be picking what I wore. So we started our journey home and I was so excited for the events that were happening in just three days time.

The day before the wedding: the rehersal

We started the day by getting everything perfect, we had to be at the church by 12:30 to start the rehersal, and then there was the dinner. For the rehersal dinner we had reservations at one of the fanciest resturantes in Port Angles, and it wasn't the usual La Bella Italia that we went to everytime we had dinner there. The resturante was called The Young Button, it wasn't the best name but the resturante had the best food and was the nicest one in Port Angles. I had dressed simpily for the rehersal and did the same with James and Victoria. I had to get Charlie out of the house, because he was focused on some football game, but we arrived two minutes before it turned 12:30. The reverand started the reheresal and did everything tradionaly, minus we didn't say our vows or anything and we didn't say I do.

We traveled to the resturante where we would be joined by some of our friends, and then we would go to our "bachlor" and "bacholleret" parties. I was going to have fun because it was going to be at my house so I my mom would let me drink. Alice said it was normal to have a hangover the day of the wedding, but I also pointed out that most brides weren't mothers. We were sitting down at the dinner eating when Alice tapped her glass getting ready to say something. "Ok, Bella has been my best friend sense we were 4 years old and I knew that her and my brother were going to be together someday. Edward and Bella are two of the most kind and caring people in the world and they are meant to be together, congradulations you two." Alice said. Next Emmett stood up, this should be good.

"Bells, I'm happy to finally have you as my almost sister an law. When we were little it was fun to pick on you and watch you everytime you tripped, but now your all grown up and more graceful, thank godness. Congrats you guys." Emmett said down and then quickly stood back up, "Oh, and bro don't let this one go she is gunna be gone quick if you do." and he sat back down. "Ok what I am going to say is simple, Bella you deserve this, and Edward if you do anything to hurt her I will gladly kick your ass." Rose smiled and everyone started laughing, Edward look nervous but I kissed him on the cheek so it was reasuring. Dinner was great and no-one could have asked for a better one.

I went to my party and Alice and Rose had set up a million different things, including games and videos embarrising me. They even had questions that I pulled out of the had and had to answer, it was funny. "Ok, Bella so pick a peice of paper and answer the question, no matter how embarrising." Alice told me, I picked the first paper and read the question. "Where was the first place you and Edward have had sex?" the question said when I read it along. "I will let you know when we first have sex on the honey moon." they just laughed the game countinued like that for a while and it was fun. When it came time for opening presents I knew they were going to be funny. I opened Angela's gift and it was some pretty skimmpy lengerie. Alice and Rosalie combined gifts and it was a pregancy test and then some tampons, such two wonderful gifts that went so well together, NOT! I opened my moms gift last and it was some bubble bath that she said I would enjoy if you know what i mean. The night went well and I knew everything was going to be perfect tomorrow.


	12. The Wedding!

Chapter 11: The Wedding

I got up early on Monday morning knowing today was my wedding day. A smile was plastered on my face, I knew I was going to be happy. I checked the clock, it was 9:45, exactly 6 hours and 15 minutes until I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Not even seconds after I woke up Alice and Rosalie came into my room screaming, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I just smiled even more, and they calmed down automaticaly. "Well lets get some breakfast in you, and we then need to be at the church by noon." Alice said, as they dragged me down the stairs. "What about James and Victoria, I have to get them so they can eat." I told them trying to go back upstairs. "I took James over to Edwards with they boys, and Victoria is downstairs eating." Rose told me.

So we walked the rest of the way to the kitchen, and I saw my mom sitting next to Victoria, they were having a stimulation conversation about Dora the Explora. There were pancakes already on the table from Al's my favorite diner, and a Moca Latte from Starbuck's. I knew they girls got all my favorites for my wedding day. I picked up the steaming latte and started to slowly sip at it while I sat down at the island. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Rose ran to the door to get it. A minute later she came back in the room holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "They're for you Bell's, from Edward." She told me while she handed the flowers to me. I put down my latte and took the card attached them, it said:

Bella, I love you so much, I can't wait

for you to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Love your soon to be husband Edward :)

I picked tmy latte back up and took a sip I then placed the flowers in water, he could be so sweet sometimes. I loved his so much.

"So what do I need to do before we leave?" I asked them, but all of a sudden the nerves settled in. I took another sip of the latte and took a deep breath hoping they would calm. Alice started talking, "Well, you need to take a shower so you have clean hair and such." She said looking at me. I took one last sip of the latte, set it down and then started to walk up the stairs so I could take my shower. I was so happy to be marrying Edward but nervous that I wouldn't be a good wife to. Was this just pre-wedding jitters? I knew I wanted to be with him.

EPOV

I was woken up by a blurry figure leaning in close towards my face. "AHHHH!" I screamed, but I noticed that it was just Emmett. "Dude, what the hell?" I asked his, "Well Eddie, your getting married today, isn't that exciting?" Emmett said to me. I smiled, today Bella would become Mrs. Edward Cullen, she would be all mine until death do us part. Not to mention the fact that her four year old twins could officaly call me daddy. I sat up in bed and yawned, the clocked flashed 9:45, I wonder what Bella was doing right now. "Dude, ma left us breakfast, and we need to be at the church by noon. Rose just brought James over and he's downstairs eating with Jasper."

I rubbed my eyes and made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. James was sitting at the island eating bacon and eges when I came in, "Hi daddy." he said to me, and I waved and kissed the top of his head. I grabbed a light breakfast remembering that Bella should be getting a dozen roses in about 5 minutes. I started to eat and I pulled my hand threw my tusseled bronze hair. We didn't say much, all of us tired from last nights events. I rubbed my eyes and shook the last bit of sleep out of them. James yawned much like all of us. "Jass, do you know if he was bathed before Rose brought him over?" I asked, he shook his head. "Rose said he needed a bath, because they needed the time to get Bella ready." I nodded and picked up James who just pushed his finished plate back. "Time for a bath buddy." I said as I picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

I brought him into the bathroom, ran the bath and then quickly ran to my room where I knew Alice put extra clothes that she had bought for James. A minute later I was scrubbing shampoo into his hair while he played with a rubber duck. As I rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, my nerves settled in. I wanted to marry Bella beyond anything, but I was worried that I wouldn't be a good husband. Why was I feeling like this, this is all I wanted. I dried and dresses James, and sent him downstairs so I could shower. I couldn't wait for this afternoon, Bella would be mine.

BPOV

15 minutes after I went upstairs i was jumping out of the shower. Alice and Rose had a personal spa for the morning so my all of my wedding party could have their nails done. I was given a pair of lounge pants and a button up shirt to put on so I wouldn't ruin anything. I looked at the clock again, it was 10:15, there were now 5 hours and 45 minutes until I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. After I got dressed I walked into my bedroom where Victoria was getting her nails painted the color of the sash on her dress.

I went to sit down on my bed, but instead I was pulled into Victoria's room. Rose and Alice sat me down, Rose started to blow dry my hair and Alice took my hand to start doing my nails. I turned my head so I could look out the window, that was facing the Cullen's house. Standing right there was Edward with his shirt off shaving in the bathroom, that moment he looked over towards me, and smiled my favorite smile. I smiled back but Alice turned and saw who I was smiling at, she walked over to the curtains looked in Edwards direction shook her head at him, and then pulled them closed. I looked back towards the floor and Rose and Alice started working their miracles.

EPOV

I was shaving after I finished my shower and I looked out the window that stared into Victoria's room. Looking right at me was Bella, I smiled at her and she smiled one back, and then my annoying pixie of a sister saw us. She walked over shook her head at me with a smile and then pulled the curtain shut. I took a deep breath going back to shaving and couldn't wait for the time to come with tonight's events.

3:30, still Edward's point of veiw.

There was half and hour till the wedding, and now my nerves were getting the best of me. I took a deep breath as there was a knock on the door. "Edward can I come in?" my father Carlisle asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah dad." I said hoping that he couldn't here my nerves. He walked in the room and took one look at me as I paced the room. "You nervous bud?" he asked me. "More than you know dad. I want to marry Bella but I don't know why i'm like this." I told him. "Edward, I was exactly the same way before I married your mother, and i'm sure Charlie and Renee were too. I know you and Bella will be perfect together despite what has happened to her." My dad smiled at me, Jasper and Emmett walked in the room holding a bottle of what looked like wine. "Well sense we can't drink I got us a bottle of sparkling apple citer, and we can pretend that it's acohol." Emmett told us while he held four wine glasses. He opened the bottle of cider and poored four glasses handing one to each of us. "Cheers, to Edward and Bella!" Jasper said and we all clinked glasses and took a sip, now I was going to be ready.

Now for Bella

Half hour till the wedding, I can do this I can wait 30 more minutes. Rose and Alice put the final touches on me and then had me look in the mirror. "Guys, you did such a wonderful job, thank-you so much." I said giving them each a hug. They walked to the door and opened it the slightest so they could see who placed a gentle knock. "Bella, your mom and dad want to talk to you so we will be out here for a minute. My mother and father walked in the room and I stood up, my mother started to get teary and I laughed at her. "Bella, you look beautiful, it's uncomparable to anything I was like on my wedding day." My mother told me, and thats when my father really looked at me. "Bella, you're all grown up now, and getting married, I love you so much." Charlie stood back and told us he would be waiting in the hall for when we're ready.

"How are you feeling baby?" My mother asked me. "Nervous as hell mom, I really want to marry Edward, why am I feeling like this?" I asked her, "Baby, its nerves, everyone gets them, you are going to be the best wife in the world, you have the support of both your father and I, and Carlisle and Esme. We wouldn't be letting you two do this if we didn't think you two were right for each other." She said, I took a deep breath, I then knew I was ready. "Thanks mom." I said giving here a hug as Alice and Rose came back in the room. "Ok, so we met Emmett and Jasper in the hall way and they gave us this. I know that sparkling apple cider isn't acohol, but it's all we can get sense were underage." Rose said as she started to pour four glasses of cider into wine glasses. "Congradulations, to Bella and Edward, for a life of happiness." Alice said tosting us, I was going to love my life.

YAY! Time for a wedding!

It was 4:00 on the dot, and the music for the brides maids and wedding party started to play. They held me to the side so no-one saw me, and I shook the rest of the nerves from me. All of a sudden the wedding march started to play and my dad turned towards me. "You ready Bella?" He asked, I nodded my head and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. The doors of the church opened wide and Charlie and I started to walk down the asle. I turned towards Edward and saw his mouth slightly agape, I knew we would make a perfect couple. Emmett whispered something in his ear and Edwards mouth closed. My father and I made it to the end of the asle, "Who gives this girl away?" the priest asked. "I do." My father said and he went to sit next to my mother. I handed Alice my flowers and turned to face Edward.

The priest started with the wedding service and I looked into Edward's emeraled eyes. _I love you_ I mouthed to him _I love you to_ he replied. "May you state your vows?" the priest asked, and Edward started. "Bella, I knew there was only a once in a life time chance to be with you. And right now I am getting my chance. I have loved you since we were four years old and then it was only puppy love, but now it has escalted to everything and beyond. I truely beilive that you're my soul mate, I love you and I can't wait to be married to you." He said, and I was about to cry. I knew it was my turn, and I was already on the verge of tears. "Edward, the day of my 8th birthday I thought my world was turned upside down, but now that I am older and wiser I know that this is only the beginning. Moving back here wasn't luck, it was God telling me that you were here and we needed to be together. I love you with my whole life, and I will never to anything to make you loose my trust or make us be separated. I love you Edward Cullen." I said as tears fell down my face.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poor till death do you part?" Edward replied with confidence. "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor till death do you part?" "I do." I replied with as much confindence as him. "I now prononce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and Edward took my face in his hands and we kissed, the first one as man and wife. Edward took my hand and the priest started talking again. "For the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" The priest said and we walked down the asle as rice was thrown at us, and we walked off towards the reception.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this, I got side tracked and then had a case of writers block, but the next chapet will be up sometime this weeked I hope. Thanks for reading my story it means alot. **

**~Lauren~ **


	13. speeches, receptions and whoopla!

After we had our first kiss as man and wife Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me down the asle. The wedding party followed us out of the small Forks church and went to resume the party at the Cullen house hold. The reception didn't have alchohol just because most of us were underage and wouldn't be able to drink. We made sure to get lots of soda, and then juice boxes for Victoria and James. Everyone would be making their way to the Cullen's and we made sure to be the last ones there. We arrived and everyone settled in their seats; Edward and I stayed hidded behind the covered french doors that led to the back yard.

All of a sudden Emmett's voice came on, "Now please welcome our newley weds, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Emmett said into the microphone. We walked into the backyard and of corse everyone was clapping to welcome us. We took our respective seats at the head table and then the reception officialy started. About half an hour later Alice and Rosalie got up to make their speeches. "As you know our dear friend Bella has just gotten married, but its never going to stop her. I remember one time when Bella was 13. She wanted to know how to kiss, and she asked me. So we were up in my room and needed something to practice on. We grabbed Mr. Snuggels, Jasper's favorite bear from when we were children and used that. Well Jasper walked into my room and saw what we were doing, he took Mr. Snuggels and packed him deep in the attic in a box. Well it took alot of digging and consumed much of my time, but I finally found him!" She held up the stuffed bear and I barried my head in Edward's shoulder. "Ok, I am not going to embarrse Bella, but I will give a toast. To Bella and Edward, a life full of happiness. Edward you may be my brother but if you hurt Bella I will kick your ass." Alice set the mic down and Edward actually looked scared, i started laughing at him.

Next was Emmett and Jasper's turn, this would be funny. "I'm giving a toast and letting Edward's brother emarrse him. Edward, Bella you two were made for each other. Have a life full of love. Congrats you two." and he walked off the stage leaving Emmett. "Bro, I apologize in advance for emarrising you but its for your own good. When Edward here was just five him and Bella were best friends. I remember when they were playing house and Bella was his 'wife'. One day he said he wanted to kiss her and didn't know how, but instead of asking his good ol' brother he just went in for a kiss and Bella was caught off gaurd. Well instead of letting him kiss her Bella just slapped him hard against his face." I started laughing at Edward remembering that day and Edward's face went red. "Once we moved to Alaska Edward was missing his half and started playing piano. He was a natural and at 13 he made this for you Bella." Emmett pushed play on a remote and an old family move came up.

_Bella's Lullaby_

_By: Edward Anthony Cullen_

_composed and played on: August 12th, 2003_

When the movie stopped playing I had tears running down my face. That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. "Bella Edward, i love you guys have a great life." Emmett finished and then walked off the stage. We started to eat the desert of the corse for dinner and Emmett came up again, being the announcer of the evening. "It's time for the wedding couple to have the first dance." Frank Sinatra's the way you look tonight came on and Edward and I started to dance.

Someday

When I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

Yes, you're lovely

With your smile so warm

And your cheek so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh

That wrinkles your nose

Touches my foolish heart

Lovely

Never ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

And that laugh

That wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart

Lovely

Don't you ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

Hmm...

Hmm...

Just the way you look tonight

We finished our dance and my head leaned into Edward's shoulder and he placed a kiss on my head. We walked off the floor and then it was time for the father daughter dance, Charlie and I took our place and started dancing to My Girl by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles. Charlie really didn't dance so it was like we were swaying back and fourth. The song ended and Emmett cranked up the music to songs from the 90's tonight was going to be fun.

Edward and I had the first peice of cake smearing it on each others faces. It was nearing the end and we would go on our honey moon. Edward removed my garter from underneath my dress and threw it into the guys. Emmett and Jasper ended up catching it at the same time and I was getting ready to todd my bouqet. All the girls gathered and I turned around so I couldn't see. I threw the flowers and turned around a couple seconds later to see Rose and Alice sitting on the floor laughing as they both held onto it. I guess we knew who was getting me next.

Alice and Rose pulled me upstairs so I could change into the outfit for our honeymoon. I had no idea where I was going and Edward wouldn't give me any hints other than it was tropical. Alice and Rose dresses me in a simple bashe dress and let my hair down so it was in my face more. They led me down the stairs where Edward waited in caki's and and white dress shirt. We walked out to the car where the luggage was already packed and Edward lead me into the car. We drove away was rice was being thrown at us, and we drove off towards the airport in Seattle.

**hehe cliffe, it might be a bit, midterms are next week and I need to study my butt off!**

**I'll try and work on it, there are some breaking dawn spoilers so if you haven't read it don't read the next chapter. Thanks!**

**~Lauren~ **


	14. honeymoons and homecomings

Edward pulled me along in the airport. We got to the gate and I saw a sign. "Edward Huston?" Edward laughed, "just a stop love." We got onto the plane going to the first class and I fell asleep right after we took off from the gate, what seemed like five minutes later Edward woke me up. We were walking through the gate, "Rio de Janerio?" "Another stop." and he took me again to our next gate. I feel asleep again Edward cradeling me in his arms, this moment was perfect. We took a car to the docks where Edward took me out and brought me to the large boat floating in front of me.

"Edward we're having our honey moon on a boat?" I asked excitedly, "No love the boat is merely taking us to our final stop." he laughed at me. The captian drove the boat, and we were out at sea for half and hour. "Edward are we going much farther?" I asked "No, just right ahead, do you see the island?" and sure enough there was a large island right in front of us and the captian stopped at the dock. "This is Isle Esme." Edward said and then quickly added, "my father bought this for my mother for their 10th anniversery." I was touched that he would take me here, everything was so perfect.

We took the luggage inside, well Edward took the luggage inside. "How about we go swimming?" Edward asked, I agreed and went to find a swim suit. Once Edward had his trunks on and I had on the very tiney bikini Alice packed me, we walked hand and hand out to the beach. Edward and I walked right into the warm water and started swimming around. Edward pulled me into a kiss after a while and picked me up bridal style. He brought me into the bedroom setting me on the bed. That night was the first night we made love, and everything was perfect. We woke up the next morning and took our shower together, taking turns washing each others hair.

We got out of the shower and got dressed, I went to make breakfast so we weren't hungary. My suit case was filled with sun-dresses and nothing else, couldn't have Alice packed me something I would be comfortable in? The dress was a pink floral and knee length, it wasn't to bad. I went into the kitchen and took some bacon and eggs out of the refridgerator. Edward rapped his arms around my waist, "you know you don't have to make breakfast, you do that everyday at home." he said, I giggled. "Well actually I do, you can't cook worth crap, and I don't think we can live off of grilled-cheese and tomato soup for a week." "Your probably right." he said and kept his arms around me.

I cooked breakfast and Edward jumped up on the counter sitting on it as he talked to me. I made the bacon and eggs and put it on the counter. We sat down at the table and played footsies as we talked. After breakfast we took the boat to the main land and went to look at the shops. Sense Alice packed me all dresses we shopped for some practical clothes. During our time at the market I changed into white burmuda shorts and a pink tank top. We shopped some more looking at random things, but when Edward came across a jewlery store he thought we should go in. The store was called El bonito amor (the beautiful love, tottaly made up). He took me inside and we looked threw the jewlery.

I went over to the necklace's and scanned, during my time there I came across a beautiful silver necklace. It was so pretty it had two large hearts, and two small hearts, James, Victoria, Edward, and I. Edward walked over to me and saw me stareing at the necklace. He pointed at the necklace and the jewler took it out and we came over to the cash register. After shopping we went back the Isle Esme and countinued our day cuddeling on the coach watching rest of our week countined, we enjoyed everything, and I had to say the best part was the sex. I may be 18 and married, but I loved that I was going to be with Edward for the rest of my life.

Sunday came all to quickly. Thou I was excited to see my kids and family again I wish we could stay here forever. Edward packed our bags into the boat and I took one last look around the better part of the island remembering how we would have to come back here one day. Edward came over and grabbed my hand "Bella we need to go." he said. I walked over towards the boat and Edward picked me up and helped me into the boat. We took the 45 minute boat ride back to the main land and then took our plane to Huston. We had 6 hours before our next plane took off so Edward and I went out to lunch and look at some of the shops near the airport. We got to Seattle around 10:45 and I knew no-one was going to be there.

Edward drove us to the Cullen's house and I saw that all the lights were on which meant everyone was awake. Edward brought our suitcases up to the porch and I opened the door getting ready to be bumbarded with questions. "BELLA!" Emmett, and Alice yelled at the same time. "Mommy, daddy!" James and Victoria yelled running down the stairs. "Hey you two!" I said giving my kids a hug. The rest of that night we talked in the living room about the honeymoon. At 3:30 we all went upstairs to bed, and I put James and Victoria in there beds Edward had got for them. Edward and I fell right asleep from our long trip, and I knew we would have the perfect family.


	15. Houses and Court sentances

2 months after wedding

It had been two full months that I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward and I had gotten a small apartment until the contractors were done building the house that Edward had built for us. A three bedroom apartment in Seattle that was close to the university was quite expensive. James and Victoria would be starting school this September and Edward and I would be taking classes also, so we could earn our degrees. Soon we would be moving in the house that was going to be huge. I couldn't wait because it was equal distances from each of our parents house.

I had woke up early on Thursday and went into our kitchen to make breakfast. But there was one problem, I went to get up and someone with bronze hair grabbed my waist. "Where do you think your going Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, I started laughing at him. "Well you know it is the morning and if you three want breakfast your going to have to let me go. I will even make my specialty blueberry-bananna pancakes." He smiled at that and then I heard the sound of little feet running away from our room. "James, Victoria get in here." I heard and giggle and then they came in the room.

They both had smiles on their faces and went an jumped on the bed. "You said blueberry-nanna pancakes!" James said. "Yes I did, how about daddy gives you two a bath and then I will make pancakes for you three." the nodded and Edward picked them both up and took them to the bathroom. Not five minutes after I was down the stairs the phone rang. "Hello, Cullen residence." "Oh, Mrs. Cullen! It's Jim Sal your contractor. I have some good news for you. As of 10:00 this morning your house is finished!" He told us. "Thank you so much Jim, I will tell my husband and then we will be by your office to pick the keys up around 1:00?" "That works perfectly, I will see you then." I hung up the phone and then Edward, James, and Victoria came down.

"Love, who was that on the phone?" Edward asked me "No-one, just the contractor telling us that the house is done." I said to his very calm. "Wait, the house is done?" I nodded, "yeah, we have to go to his office to give him the final payment today and to pick up the keys." I finished making breakfast and got the kids ready. We left the apartment at noon and drove to the contractors office on the far side of Seattle. As soon as we walked in the door Jim Sal took us into the apartment. We gave him the check and a little extra for getting the house done so quickly. Soon after that we went to the house, it was beautiful, everything we wanted and could have asked for.

1 month later

Edward, Victoria, James, and I had been moved into our new house for about 3 weeks. The house was beautiful and I haden't gotten lost yet. James and Victoria loved their new rooms, they were even bigger than the one's at my dads. As soon as we got in the house we painted all the rooms to colors other than white. Victoria's room was pink and purple, James' was navy blue, and Edward and my room was light blue. We loved every aspect of this house and the other rooms that we had built in if we ever had more kids.

I loved this house so, much and sense it was in Forks we did have a longer commute to school, but it was close to where James and Victoria would be starting kindergarden. Their first day of school was Monday and today was Sunday. We were finishing last minute things like making sure we had all their school supplies, and picking out the 'perfect outfits'. Of corse Alice was there for that one giving her suggestion, even thou I ended up telling her to shut-up or get out and she just pouted. Edward and I started school the following week so we had a week alone and where we could help the kids with their homework before doing ours.

James and Victoria couldn't stop bouncing up and down. Was this always how people we the first days of school? I really didn't care for them, but it seemed like my kids did. I picked James up and Edward picked Victoria up so we could put them to bed when the door-bell rang. I went to get it Edward right behind me, but when I opened the door there was Mike. "I told you to leave us alone Newton." I said to him, "Mama who is he?" James asked, but before I could answer Mike answered. "I am your daddy." he said, "No your not, Edward is our daddy!" "Bella take them upstairs, I am going to take care of this outside." I took Victoria from Edward's arms and then took them upstairs for bed.

A couple minutes later I saw that Edward and Mike were outside talking, and then all of a sudden Mike punched Edward. I grabbed my cell phone and called my dad. "Dad, Micheal Newton is at my house, and he just punched Edward, it's a fight over the kids." I told him, "I'm on my way Bella." Minutes later my dad was pulling in the drive way. "Newton, leave my son-in-law alone. Bella already told you that after what you did to her you weren't the father just the sperm donner, so just go and leave it all be. Before I have to take you to the sation." Mike scoweled, "I have a right to see them, they are my kids, I was 14 I had no clue what I was doing." He said using that as an excuse. "Yes you did, I heard you talking about it with your friends at lunch one day." "Well Bella, here is the family court notice, it's next Saturday." He said smurking, he couldn't be doing this.

Saturday: Court

I couldn't beilive Mike was making us do this. He had no right to see them, he should be in jail right now. Edward, James, Victoria, and I were walking into the court house in Seattle and I hoped everything would be ok. "Please, everyone take a seat." the judge said. "I call Ms. Bella Swan to the stand." I walked to the stand and I was prepared to tell them everything. "Ms. Swan, why are you here today?" "Not to be rude, but it's Mrs. Cullen. And I'm here because Micheal Newton wants a chance to see my children, James and Victoria." "But aren't James and Victoria his children?" "Not in my eyes no. I was 14 when I was raped by him. The police let him go, and then he moved. He never wanted anything to do with them until I moved here this year to be with my father."

"Why, do you not want him to have contact with his children?" "Because when he raped me I knew for some reason I would be preganat. But I was raped so it's not a real father, it's just a sperm doner." I said and I got down from the stand. "Mr. Newton can you please come to the stand." He nodded and sat down. "Mr. Newton, why do you want to see your children?" "I understand that what I did was a mistake, but I think Bella is being difficult about this whole thing. Her boyfriend punched me the other day when I went to contact them." "That's a lie, I went upstairs to put the children to bed Edward said he would deal with it. I walked down the stairs and Mike was yelling at my HUSBAND and then all of a sudden punched him. I had to call my father who is the police cheif of Forks to remove Newton from my yard." I said.

The rest of the court we went threw different questions. The jury and judge went to talking and when they finally mad the desion I didn't know if I was ready. "I here by grant Mrs. Isabella Cullen and Mr. Edward Cullen full custody of James Carlisle Cullen and Victoria Alice Cullen." The judge banged his hammer and I grabbed the kids and gave them a hug. Mike looked down in shame and I smirked, I told him not to mess with me. This was the greatest day ever, now Mike would never bother us anymore. But before I knew things were going to change.


	16. Yay! yay! yay!

I loved Edward with all my heart, and I still do. Things for this past year had been going great, our kids we doing the best and were almost finished with kindergarden. Edward and I were both taking classes and I was getting my English Literature degree, and Edward his medicle. Edward was turning 20 in a couple days time, and I was going to be 20 in September. I had the day off that morning and was sleeping in, but when I woke up at 9:00 a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and pulled my hair back as I threw up in the toilet. But after a half an hour of that I went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

I opened the refridgerator and grabbed some eggs. Once I closed the door I saw the red dot marked on the calender for last Monday. I then knew why I was getting sick, Edward was going to be so happy. I ran to the living room where my phone was charging on the coffee table and called Alice. "Hello?" she asked "Alice, it's Bella can you grab something for me and then come over to the house please?" I asked her sounding really exciting. "oh, and bring Rose too!" I added quickly. "Sure Bella, what is it?" "Don't tell the boys, but I think I might be pregant!!" I said and she screeched. "We're on our way."

Sure enough not 15 minutes later Alice was at my front door with a very pissed off Rosalie. "This better be good Bella, the stupid pixie over here pulled me out of bed at 9:30." I smiled, "Rose...I think i'm pregnant!" I told her and she looked at me wide eyes and we ran up the stairs. I took the three Alice had got me into my bathroom and peed on them. She had got test that, had a smilie, said congradulations, and the little pink plus sign. I took them once I was done and handed on to each Rose and Alice. I counted down, 1 minute, 30 seconds, beep beep beep. We flipped them over and I smiled, I had a smilie, Alice had a plus sign, and Rose had the congradulations. We threw them on Edward and my bed and start jumping up and down. I couldn't wait to tell Edward.

Edward's birthday party

It had been two days sense I found out that I was pregnant and Edward didn't know yet. I planned on telling him tonight, it would be his favorite birthday present. Edward's party was in a private room in his favorite resturant, La Italia. Edward walked in the door with his brother and Jasper and Rose, Alice, and I stopped talking. We ordered dinner and Alice announced time for presents. Alice and Jasper gave him theres first and it was a lap coat with Doctor Cullen printed on it, he laughed. Rose and Emmett went next, and they gave him a lacoste shirt. Now it was my turn, Edward turned towards me, and I gave him the box holding the pregnacy test with a smilie on it. He opened it and picked it up, and when he saw the smilie he picked me up. "Bella, this is the best birthday present ever!" Apparently Emmett and Jasper didn't get what was going on.

"Edward, what did she give you?" Emmett asked "Guys, Bella is pregnant!" We got a round of congradulations and Edward placed a kiss on my lips. Sense James and Victoria were at my parents for the night we could tell both sets tomorrow. I was so happy, when Edward and I said our goodbyes to everyone he went to the drivers side instead of letting me drive my car. Once we got to the house Edward picked me up bridal style and started to bring me upstairs when I got a craving. "Ohhh, I want bananna's." I said and Edward looked at me funny. "Bella honey, you hate bananna's!" he said. "But I want them, please." I said smiling. He turned around and took me towards the kitchen where I peeled a bananna and ate all of it.

After the bananna Edward and I went into the living room to cuddle and watch some movies. I put the notebook in the dvd player and sat on the couch wrapping a blanket around Edward and I. Some where near the end of the movied I fell asleep in Edward's arms and he carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He got changed into his pajama's and then craweled into our bed putting his arms around me. We slept soundly that night and I knew everything with this new baby was going to be perfect. Edward and I would be going to the doctor tomorrow before we went and got the kids and we would find out how far along I was, because I was starting to show a little.

The next morning

I got up the next morning when the nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and Edward was right behind me, he must of felt the bed shift. He pulled my hair back with one hand and then rubbed my back with the other. After all of that I got in the shower where Edward joined me lathering my hair with shampoo. I started to laugh at tried doing the same except I couldn't reach his head. Once we got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and then dried myself off. Edward did the same thing and then we walked to the closet and got dressesd. I threw on something simple, jeans and a marc jacobs shirt. Edward did the same and we went downstairs for breakfast before the appointment.

At 10:30 we pulled into the doctors parking lot and we went inside. Not five minutes later the nurse came out. "Isabella Cullen?" She said and Edward and I walked threw the doors. When we got in the sonogram room the nurse asked me if I knew for sure that I was pregant. I told her about the home pregnacy test and how the three I took we all positive. So she asked me to pull my shirt up and you could then see my small little baby bump. She put the gel on my stomach and there was the little baby shape. The nurse pointed them out and moved it around a little and then a smile came on her face.

"Well Bella Edward. You are indeed pregnant, but your having twins! Congradulations." "Again?" I said, and she looked at me funny. "I was pregant when I was 14 from being rapped and I had twins a boy and a girl." I said, she nodded and then started saying something. "Well by the looks of it, you are about three and a half months along." She printed out the sonogram for us and wipped the gel off of my stomach. I turned towards Edward who had a big smile plastered on his face. "I can't beilive that your having twins! This is awsome." He said looking at me and we looked together at the sonogram picture. "Lets go tell some parents." I said enthusiasticly.

At Charlie's; telling the parents

Edward and I arrived at my fathers house where I knew everyone was waiting inside. I knocked on the door and her the little running of feet coming down the hall followed by my father. "Bella, Edward, come on in." "Hey guys, are Carlisle and Esme here for what we need to tell everyone?" I asked "Yeah were all in the living room." We followed my dad into the living room and Edward picked Victoria and James up. We sat on the couch Edward had both the kids on my lap. "What was it that you both needed to tell us?" Esme asked sweetly. "Well look at this and then we will tell you." I took the sonogram out and Esme's eyes went wide, the three of them passed it around, and then they finally looked at us.

"I'm, no we're pregnant, i'm having twins!" I said. Esme started to cry tears of happiness and Carlisle and Charlie had smiles on their faces. After a couple of hours of talking it was time to take James and Victoria home. We got outside to the volvo and buckeled both the kids inside, and when I looked in the volvo I just laughed. "Love, whats so funny?" Edward asked. "Well, I think I am going to have to get a bigger vehicle. My audi won't hold all four kids." He laughed at me and then we got in the car to go home. After dinner that night we put the kids to bed and then went downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee. "So Edward do you have any ideas for names?" asked "Of a matter a fact I do, what about you?" I asked. "Yes I do, how about we right down what names we like and then from there we can choose." He agreed and we took two sheets of paper and started to right down names.

Edward's names boys:Edward's names girls:

Alexander MichealTabitha Taryn

Chase LoganLayne Maria

Addison RayJayden Leah

Jasper ElliottAlexis Kate

Rainier JaysonCarson Raya

Bella's names boys:Bella's names girls:

Zander RayBrianna Kate

Austin JakeCameron Leah

Emmett KyleSamantha Jay

Edward AnthonyReneesme Bonnie

Anthony EdwardAmelia Grace

Edward and I finished writing down our names and then looked at each other's list. "Oh, I like the name Rainier for a boy!" I said "Well, I like the name Jake for a boy, how about Rainer Jacob?" "That works, and for a girl I really like Reneesme, or Nessie." I said once again. "I like Grace, so Reneesme Grace. Lets choose another for each a boy and girl in case we get two boys or two girls or one of each." he said, we went threw the same process again and the four names we ended up with we Reneesme Grace, Rainier Jacob, Emmett Jasper, and Cameron Brianne, these babys were going to be perfect.

**Sorry it took me so long, something ended up happening, and with finals and everything i just got it done. So please reveiw, i'll have the next chapter up soon I promise. **


	17. Welcome Rainier and Reneesme!

Month 6

It had been two and a half months sense I found out I was pregnant. Edward was always there for me and James and Victoria coulding wait for there siblings to come out. Today we were finding out the gender of the babies and I couldn't wait. Edward and I already had the names and our first choices so no matter what we were ready. We had dropped the twins off at Carlisle and Esme's and then went to our appointment. When we arrived at Doctor. Monica's office we were called right in to see the baby's genders. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen how nice to see you." She said and then but the gel on my stomach. Once she had the picture of them up she moved it around to find baby a and baby b.

"Ok, well baby a is a little boy." She said, and Edward and I saw Rainier. "And baby B is a little girl, congradlations." Edward and I smiled, we had Rainier and Reneesme, our two perfect babys that we made together. After the appointment we drove back to Carlisle and Esme's to pick up the kids and to tell them the news. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie already new because we called to tell Alice and all four of them ended up being there. We pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. I was showing more so it was a little harder to see where I was going. I had on a black jumper with a long white sleve shirt and signature sullivan boots.

"Bella, Edward! Back so soon, how did everything go?" Esme asked us as we walked into the kitchen, because we knew James and Victoria were in the living room watching the weekend cartoons. "It went well, we found out the twins and what we are going to name them." I said, we hadn't told anyone names because we wanted it to be a surprise. "Oh, well what are you having, and what are you naming them?" She asked us sounding excited. "Well we are having a little boy, his name is Rainier, and a little girl, her name is Reneesme." Esme looked at us sweetly once I said out little girls name, I thought it would be nice for our girl to have a part of both her grandmothers in her. "Mommy, Daddy!" James and Victoria yelled running into the kitchen and attacking us with hugs.

"Guys, remember be careful you don't want mommy to hurt Rainier and Nessie." Edward said sweetly" "Mommy, we having a brother and sister?" James asked and I nodded. "Well thank you Esme, we should get going, you can tell Carlisle I am going to call my father later to tell him. Thank you for taking care of the twins for us." I told her and she nodded going back to her cooking. Edward, James, Victoria, and I drove home talking about the babys and the months to come.

Month 8 1/2

I only had two weeks till I would have the babys and I felt like a whale. I couldn't sleep on my sides and frankly it was annoying me. I waddeled down the stairs monday morning to make breakfast before the kids had to go to kindergarden. Edward came down the stairs and James and Victoria followed behind. I was half way threw making bacon and eggs when I got a sharp pain. I winced a little thinking that it was probably heart burn. But then I felt water dripping down my legs, my eyes went wide Edward noticed. "Bella, honey whats wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern, and thats when I put a smile on my face. "Edward, my water just broke, go get the kids dressed and i'll grab my shoes and bag from the hall closet."

He smiled and grabbed James and Victoria's hand and I grabbed my cell phone. "Hello?" Alice asked. "Hey Ali, are you with everyone?" "Yeah, why?" "Well you all might want to skip classes today and call my parents because my water just broke and we will be at the hospital soon." Alice screeched and then hung up. Not a minute later Edward walked down the stairs with James and Victoria and grabbed his keys. "Honey lets go." He said and I turned off the stove, putting everything on the side. I slipped on my shoes and then grabbed my suit case I was ready to have this baby.

Once Edward had buckeled the twins in the back seat, he put on his blue tooth and called the hospital telling them I was in labor. Before we pulled into the hospital my contractions were getting closer together and I knew I would be having these babies soon. When Edward pulled in there was nurses waiting outside with a wheel chair and Alice and Jasper were outside ready to park the car and take the kids. Edward jumped out of the drivers seat and Jasper got in, Alice helped me out of the car and into the wheel chair so they could deliver my babies.

2 hours later

"Your 8 inches dialated Bella, we should be able to start in a half an hour. Just countinue eating ice and then we will get the twins out." Doctor Monica was clam, and I didn't know how she could be. I got another contraction and squeezed Edward's hand tight. It didn't fase him at all and thats when I saw that I had visitors. "Mommy!" James said and came and sat on the bed with me. "Mommy why are you in the hosipal?" Victoria asked. "Well honey mommy is in the hospital because Rainier and Nessie are ready to come out." She smiled and so did her brother and I got another contraction. Doctor Monica came back in, "Ok Bella it looks like your ready to get these babys out." She said and Alice and Jasper took James and Victoria out so they could get me ready for delivery.

They wheeled me to the deliviery room with Edward right behind us. When the doctor told me to push for the first time I actual realized that I was bringing Edward and our babies into the world. I pushed when the doctor told me and then I heard the cry of a baby. "It's a boy!" She said and had me countinue on to get out our little girl. I heard the second cry and Reneesme was out, I was now a new mother...again! "Hey dad you wanna cut the cords?": The doctor asked, and Edward nodded not being able to get any words out. Once the ambilical cords were cute and the babys were all cleaned up I was allowed to hold them. "Have you decided on names?" The nurse asked as she handed me Rainier and Edward Nessie. "Yes, Rainier Jacob Cullen and Reneesme Grace Cullen." I smiled and looked down at my babies. They looked so sweet and perfect, my babies we awsome.

Rainer was an exact replica of Edward, green eyes, small tuffs of bronze colored hair, and his facial features he was like Edward except he had my nose. Reneesme had bronze hair like her brother, but her eyes were brown like mine and she had Edward's nose. After we had a while with the babies we got a visit from the whole family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlsile, Esme, and my dad were in our little hospital room. When James and Victoria came in the room with my mother they wanted to see their little brother and sister. Edward picked them up and put them on my bed to get them setteled so they could hold them. "Guys, this is Rainier and Reneesme, your little brother and sister." James wanted Nessie and Victoria wanted Rain. I knew that everyone was going to be happy.

I was reliased from the hospital two days after I gave birth and I knew Alice was staying with the twins at our house. The day we brought them home we went upstairs to see their unfinished nursery which Edward was going to finish when we got home. But when we opened the door the nursery was finished, half was pink the other blue, and there with James and Victoria was Alice, this pixie was truely amazing sometimes. "Alice! you didn't have to do this!" I said to her but she shrugged, "I thought I did, and it gave me a chance to go shopping for them sense you didn't let us have a baby shower!" I gave her a hug and she took the kids downstairs so we could put the babys in their cribs to sleep.

1 month later

Rain and Nessie are a month old and I think James and Victoria told Alice to take them back to the hospital because they were to loud and they couldn't sleep. For the first two weeks they were loud, waking up and crying every hour. But now they sleep threw the night, surprisingly well for month old babies. Edward is taking his classes on the computer at night and me during the day with what I can get done, but I know being a mother is hard work and I am willing to take a semester off from collegee to get my degree. My family was the greatest!


	18. Second birthdays and surprises x3

2 years later

Today was Rain and Nessie's second birthday party and I knew with everyone we invited they would be getting alot of new stuff. Edward and my gift was a surprise to the twins, they wouldn't be sharing a room anymore we would be moving them to the two that Edward and I had been working on for them during the nights. I was on my last year of school for my english degree and I knew once I graduated this year I already had the english pastion a Westward Prep. Edward was a year ahead of me for his medical degree and he would be shadowing his dad at the hospital soon. I took care of the four kids on my spare time, and with both of our familys being so rich we both worked part time jobs.

Emmett and Rose knocked on my door and they each had to big presents in their hands. Rose's engagment ring and wedding ring shined in the rare sunshine. They had been married for a little over a year now. "Aunt Rose Uncle Emmett!" James and Victoria yelled and ran to give them hugs as they set the twins gifts down. They would be nine in a matter of months and they couldn't wait. "Hey you two, where are your brother and sister?" Rosalie asked, "Edward went upstairs to get them up from their nap for the party, I was just about to go up and get them dressed." Rose followed me upstairs and once Edward saw us he gave me a kiss, handed me Rain and then went downstairs.

Once we were in the comfort of Rainier's room we went into his walk in closet (which was filled with clothes, thank you Alice!) to choose his clothes. Rose and I sat on the floor and I picked Rainier up changing him into a pull up. "Bella, I have something to tell you." Rose said smiling. "I'm pregnant, you can't say anything to Emmett, I was planning to tell him tonight. Don't tell the boys none of them can keep a secert." "Rose I am so happy! Emmett is going to be so excited, and well Alice told me last night that she is pregnant." Rose smiled and before she could say anything Edward came in the room with a dressed Nessie. All three of us walked downstairs and we found that everyone was there.

We went outside where the boys were playing a game of soccer, and the girls we up on the deck talking about different things. Once it got dark we went inside for presents and cake, but with all the excitment Rainer said something that Emmett heard. "Ant Rose baby!" he said and Emmett turned to Rosalie. "What was that Rainier?" He asked "Ant Rose told mama bout baby!" Emmett smiled like a two year old. "Rainier you weren't supposed to say anything." Rose whispered to him. "Ooop's never min!" and he started to walk away. Emmett picked him up and he looked at Rosalie, "Hun, is there something you need to tell me?" "I was going to tell you tonight when we got home, i'm pregnant, about two months!" She said and Emmett pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, sense we are saying secerts I am three months, I was going to tell Jasper tonight." We had two happy men in this room right now and Rainier and Nessie were sitting there wonder what was going on. "Well I would say we need to drink to this but sense we have to pregnant woman in the room we can't." I gulped, I hadn't told anyone my secert! "Make that three!" I said just loud enough so everyone could here, when congradulations were being given. "Bella what did you say?" Edward asked me, his smile growing wider. "I said make that three pregnant women, I am with Alice three months!" "Bella when did you find out?" He asked happier. "I had an appoinment yesterday after class, and they told me I was three months, and there is only one this time." I said and Edward kissed me.

After everyone's news was out in the open we got to the opening of presents. Alice and Jasper got Rainier and Nessie, a full set of new clothes. Emmett and Rose, got Nessie a locket that was a picture of her and her and Rainier. They had gotten Rainier a baseball hat and all the supplies to play t-ball, but they didn't stop there, they had each gotten them a power wheels, a red jeep for Rainier and a pink mustange for Nessie. When it came time for our presents we each picked kid up and took them upstairs, everyone followed us and when we opened each of the doors to their seperate bedrooms their mouths dropped and they got out of our arms and ran to their rooms.

The end of the day brought good results and they loved being in their rooms. Rain and Nessie fell asleep about 8:30 and James and Victoria were in the living room watching movies. The six of us stayed in the kitchen talking and about everything that was going on. When we sent the boys down to the basement and told them not to come up until we told them to they said ok. Rose, Alice, and I talked about different stuff about the babies, it was mostly them asking questions, because I was the only one with experiance with babies. We got on the subject of names and what gender we wanted. "I really want a little girl, and I want to name her Aspen Ray." Alice said, "But a little boy is fine too, he would be named Tristan Ray." "Rosalie was having twins but she hadn't told Emmett yet. She had two boys names and girls names picked out, they were "Maureen Kate, Alexis Jayla, Ryan Lee, and Emmett Kyle. I really want a boy to name him after Emmett, a little junior would be so cute." "I wanted another little girl and I still know all the names that Edward and I wanted, but I want to name her Carson Cameron."

We ended up calling the boys back upstairs and when they asked us what we were talking about we told them to mind their own business. Around 10:30 Emmett and Rosalie left to go home and Alice and Jasper followed right upstairs. We sent James and Victoria upstairs to go to bed while Edward and I picked out some movies to watch. We tucked each of them into bed and then went downstairs to watch our movies. We cuddeled on the couch and watched movies barely paying attenchion, and finally went to bed about 1:30.

We ended up telling our parents the next day and everyone was once again happy, sense Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had just told them their news now us. Charlie was excited that he was getting another grandchild and was joking about how it was a good thing that I bought a eight seater mini van. I laughed and rememebered that Edward and I had gotten for dvd players for the kids. We stayed at Charlie's for dinner and this kids enjoyed being at their grandfathers. James and Victoria went up to their old room and played around in their for a little while the little kids sat on our laps. We left after all four of them fell asleep and went home, I couldn't wait for the coming months.

**I am writing my chapters today, so I will have two or three more up tonight if I countinue working! I don't know how long I will countinue this story, it might stop after the new baby is born, and I will do a sequel. I need votes...**

**Yes; for a sequel**

**No; for a sequel **

**You vote and I will give my readers what they want!!!**


	19. Shopping trips and surprises!

Month 4

I was on my fourth month of being pregnant and Rose, Alice, I, and all the girls were going shopping, and all the boys were going to a baseball game in Seattle today. We drove to Seattle they had more than one mall and different designer stores. I was barely showing in my fourth month and I forgot what that was like I had always been bigger, being the case I had always had twins. I had on a long sleeve boatneck slouch tee, and dark skinney jeans. I hated the fact that it was almost Febuary and it was so freaking cold outside. I put Nessie and Victoria in extra layers, their outfits both adorable. Victoria had on True Religion jeans, a pumpkin patch hooded sweater, steve madden boots, and a burberry coat. Nessie had on Rock republic jeans, a juicy couture sweater, a juicy couture jacket, and puma sneakers.

Alice and Rose had on really cute outfits, Alice was like me barely showing, but sense Rose was carring twins you could tell she was pregnant. Alice had on skinney jeans, a juicy couture print shirt, a black north face, and creative recration sneakers. Rosalie was looking pretty good too, she had on boot cut jeans, a pink flowey shirt, a quilted jacket, and black guess heels. When we got to the first mall in Seattle I pick up Nessie from her car seat and Victoria jumped out of the van. Rosalie and Alice followed behind and we walked inside. People were glaring at us and I didn't know why, I was 23 years old and so were Rose and Alice, we weren't to young to have kids.

We were walking into the Juicy Couture store when a lady was walking out and she looked at Nessie and Victoria and then to me. "Oh your sisters are so cute!" she said, "They're my daughters not my sisters ma'am." I said "Oh, I am so sorry, you just look like your 18 sweety." I laughed "No, I am 23." She looked at me wide eyed and then we walked into the store. Both of the girls loved shopping just like me so they didn't care how long we were in each store. Victoria had to have tried on like 25 outfits in that store being Alice and I kept giving her stuff. Victoria couldn't ever say no to her aunt so we ended up getting everything. I didn't make Nessie try anything on because with her age I knew she would be getting sleepy early.

Once it turned 12:00 we were making our second trip to my van, and then going to get lunch. We went to applebee's because it was nothing special. I ordered for Nessie and then let Victoria make her own desion. By 1:30 we were walking out of the resturante and going to the second mall. Victoria was set on finding a Hollister because she could fit into the shirts there and she loved it. I wanted to look at some things for the babys nursery that Edward and I would start redocoration soon. I couldn't pick the paint color until I found out what the gender was and the doctor told me that she might be able to find out at my next appointment next month.

By the end of the day we had made at least four trips to the car. I drove back to the house taking everyone to my place cause I figured thats where the boys ended up. Before I said hello to anyone I got the bags that were ours in the house and up into the rooms. We ended up finding all the boys in the living room watching a football game. "Hey did you guys eat dinner?" I asked when I walked in the room. "No, we were waiting for you to get home so we could order something." When Rose and Alice heard that they came in the room, we were all getting cravings. "Oh, Chinease sounds really good right now, with a shrimp egg roll." Rose said, "Italian Sounds good to be, spagetti and meatballs with bazil and parmagan." Alice piped in, and then I got a craving. "Now I have a craving too! Edward I want taco bell! really bad, and then french fries from wendys!" they boys got up wrote down what we wanted and then went to get it. This was one of the great things about being pregnant.

More than an hour later all the boys came back, they even ended up going to the grocery store grabbing things they thought that we would want in the future. We ate our dinner and everything was going really good, all the kids were playing. When the doorbell rang I went to get it, and it wasn't something I wanted to do. There at my door was Micheal Newton it had been more than three years sense I had seen him and he hadn't changed much. "Edward come here now, Alice keep the kids in the living room!" I yelled and Edward came running, and when he saw Mike his face got all intense. Edward stood at the door and I walked in the living room telling Emmett to go help Edward if he needed it after I told them what was going wrong. I grabbed the phone and called my dad and told him who was at the house, he came right over.

I was getting sick of everything with Mike, the judge told him that he didn't have rights to visit and he needed to leave my family alone. "Ok James, Victoria your not in trouble I just need you guys to go upstairs while I get Rain and Nessie ok." They nodded and started towards the stairs, I knew Mike would see them, but i'd rather they be away from him. I picked up the babies and took they upstairs with they other twins. I saw Mike's face and he couldn't beilive that I had other children, and then he saw my small bump, knowing I was pregnant to. "Rose, Alice, could you come up here with the kids while I go downstairs please." I yelled and heard them coming up.

I hated Mike and I was going to tell him to leave because I knew what the court said and he must not because he was still showing up. "Mike, the judge told you three years ago that Edward and I had full custody of James and Victoria! He also said that you have no visiting rights. My father is on his way to arrest you because you can't listen, i'm calling the towing company to take your car, after this I don't want you coming back ever. Leave me and my family alone." I said right as my father pulled in the drive way with his crusier. "Newton your coming with me." my dad said and put cuffs on him as I called the towing company. Once Mike was gone and so was the car I told the kids that they could come downstairs.

"Mom, I thought he would leave us alone, why is he still bothering us after all these years? The judge told him that he couldn't see us!" Victoria said making it very clear that she didn't want him around. "He really should leave us alone ma, Vic is right!" James added agreeing with his sister. "After Charlie arresting him I think he should leave us alone." they sighed and went back to eating their dinner that they had to re-heat. Once everyone left that night Edward and I went to our bedroom. "I wish he would just leave us alone, the kids don't want him around." I told him all fustrated. "Love, after what happened tonight I think he will leave us alone." Edward told me. "What if they don't, what are we going to have to do next?" "I don't know love." and after that we both fell asleep, but I couldn't help but dream what would happen to Mike after what he did tonight.


	20. Welcome to the world!

Month 6

When I had my father arrest Mike that one night we ended up getting called into court again. When the judge started asking James and Victoria questions they flat out told him 'he's not our father, Edward is our dad. Micheal was just the sperm doner!" When they got to the final desion Mike was sentenced to 120 hours community service and couldn't be with in 500 feet of my family. When I went to the doctor month 5 they couldn't tell the gender of the baby but Edward and I were going today and I couldn't wait.

Edward and I dropped the kids off at Carlisle and Esme's for the afternoon. We drove to the same doctors office we went to the last time. Edward was excited again because this was always his favorite part of the pregnacy. We sat for five minutes and then got called in, I was beyond excited. "Ok doc, lets find out what this baby is!" I said and Edward and the doctor laughed at me. After we had the gel on my stomach she froze the sonogram. "Well Mrs. Cullen it looks like your having a little girl and little boy." She said and thats when I froze. "Wait you said a little girl and little boy...does that mean were having twins again?" I asked, six kids, I mean I knew we wanted a big family but wow, how could they miss this.

"Yes, the other baby had been hiding behind its sister, and we just noticed it." "Wow, I mean wow. This is my third time with twins." She gave us the sonogram and wiped the gel of my stomach. Edward and I just sat there staring, I couldn't beilive that we were having twins again, and it was a boy and girl again. We drove to his parents house and talked, I knew we could handel it but it was just so surprising that I was having multilples again. "Hey mom we're here, and we have some news." Edward said and she told us to come into the kitchen. "What is it that you want to tell me kids?" she asked. "Well, we found out the gender and something else that surprised us." He said and she looked at us funny. "We are having a little girl, and a little boy." She looked at us wide eyed, "Wait, I thought Bella was only having one baby." "Well thats what we thought to, until the doctor told us that the other baby was hiding being it's sister. I just don't know why I am showing less than I usally do."

We ended up talking for a while because Jaser, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie came over. We told them what happened and James and Victoria couldn't beilive that they were getting another brother and sister. I knew Rain and Nessie didn't understand be we told them to and they just 'oh'd' and went back to playing. I told Charlie that we were over at the Cullen's and when he came over we told him the news. I knew he was happy because I was his only child and I was giving him more than enough grandchildren. We all stayed for dinner catching up and waiting for Carlisle so we could tell him the news. He was confused on how they missed this, it wasn't normal for them to take this long. We went home later after all four of the kids fell asleep, and it took us two trips for us to take them inside.

After we changed them and put them in their beds we went into the kitchen and sat down getting ready to decide on some names. "I want a to name a little girl Carson Cameron, and I am still set on name the little boy EJ, Edward Anothony Cullen Jr." I smirked and I knew he was laughing at me. "Well, I want to name the girl Blanie Marie, and then I want the little boy named Kellan Daniel." Edward said. I put the face on that I rarely used. "Edward can we please name out little boy Edward Anothony...I like Blanie and I really want to use Edward." He looked at my face and I knew he would give in. "FINE! We can name the little boy after me, but we are naming the little girl Blaine!" He said and I threw out a yes! I knew the world work. I skipped up the stairs and started getting ready for bed, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss, I knew how this night was going.

When we woke up that morning I really wanted eggs for some reason. "Edward, do you think you could make me some eggs?" He looked at me funny grabbed my hand and then took me downstairs. I laughed at him and then walked back up the stairs and then went to wake James, Victoria, Rain, and Nessie up. I loved having a big family. The five of us walked down stairs for breakfast, and Edward was getting out the makings for chocolate chip pancakes. They all sat down at the table and started to wipe away the sleepys from there eyes. A couple minutes later Edward was putting a pancake on each kids plate as I cut the little kids one. Then he handed me my eggs and I started to eat. Once Edward had sat down to eat his breakfast I took over cooking so we did things evenly. Breakfast was always a big thing with us and everyone loved the family breakfast's, I just hoped that it would be the same when they were teenagers.

After breakfast James and Victoria went to their bathrooms to take a shower and I bathed Rainier and Nessie in Edward and I's jacuzzi tub. I filled it up and ignored the bubbles they loved because I knew if would never get them out of there. I put shampoo and conditioner in their hair and then rinsed it out getting splashed with water in the process. I laughed at the finished with them having Edward take and dress Rain while I dressed Nessie. I put her in some nice clothes because I knew that we were planning to go out to lunch. I called Rose and Alice inviting them and Emmett and Jasper to lunch. We decided that we would go to TGI fridays becaure they always had tables for big partys.

"So Bella, how do you feel about having twins again?" Rose asked me when we were at the resturante and I was putting Rain in his high chair. "I am used to it, I mean when I found out I was only having one it was kind of weird. I was used of finding out that I was having two." Alice and Rose laughed. "Have you figured out the name yet you two?" I asked Alice and Rose. "Yeah, we found out we are having a little girl and we are naming her Aspen Ray. Jasper loved the name when I told him." "Well we found out we are having two little boys! I was so happy, we are naming them Emmett Kyle and Austin Lee. What are you naming your twins?" "Well, it looks like we are going to have two Jr.'s because our little boy is Edward Anothony, and our little girl is Blaine Marie." Rose laughed that we were both going to have Ej's it was funny. I loved having lunch with the crew we always had such a great time, but it usally resulted us in going shopping afterward. But today we were going back to my place for some bonding time, this is going to be fun.

Month 9

I had two days till my due date and the whole family was watching me around the clock. You could say it was getting beyond annoying but they wanted to make sure the babys were safe. Rose had another two weeks and Alice was a week past her due date. It was a Saturday night and Edward was at the grocery store while I was sitting in the living room watching a movie with James and Victoria while Rainier and Nessie slept. I got up to get some popcorn for the kids and in the middle of the hall my water broke. "James Victoria, go get Rain and Nessie, my water just broke I am calling your father." I saw them run up the stairs to get their brother and sister and I picked up the phone and called Edward. "Where are you?" I asked him. "Pulling in the drive, why?" "Well don't stop the engine my water just broke." I saw him runnning in the house and grabbing my bag, when I saw James and Victoria bring down Rain and Nessie in their coats. I texted Alice and Rose telling them that I was in labor and when I got a text back it said 'we'll meet you there.'

The hospital wasn't surprised to see us there they all knew I was pregnant because Edward was shadowing. One of the nurses Kate took the kids to the nurses lounge to keep them busy while they got me in a room. Fifteen minutes later Alice and Rose showed up with Emmett and Jasper right behind them. Edward was calling my father to tell him and he would tell Edward's parents. With all the excitment Alice grabbed her side, and said a quick ouch. I think I was the only one that noticed but ten minutes later she did the same thing. When I called the nurse in she was confused. "What is it Bella?" "There is nothing wrong with me, but I think Alice is going into labor, she is getting contractions every ten minutes." Alice looked up at me and the realized it when her water broke. The nurse took Alice to a room and Jasper followed after them, it was now Edward, Rose, Emmett, and I.

Rose and I talked for a while, my contractions being six minutes apart. Rose was excited to get another neice and nephew, and with everything her water ended up breaking too. I couldn't beilive that all three of us girls were going into labor on the same night. It was 8:30 when they told me I was ready to deiliver. With in thirth minutes of being in delivery I had gotten both of my babies into this world. Not ten minutes later Emmett came in the room saying that the babys were out, and ten minutes after that Jasper came in telling us about Aspen. I couldn't beilive that the five babys were all out with in 20 minutes of each other. Birthdays would be a big thing to celebrate for all of them. This was the perfect family, we all belonged together.

**I was going to do a sequel but it is hard for me to right in a different point of veiw. If any of my readers was to co-write a sequel with me let me know because it would probably be easy thanks.**


End file.
